A Meadow of Burnt Firelillies
by XoAirbenderoX
Summary: AU. The unspoken story of the Fire Lord's youngest daughter is overlooked, but vital. She never realized how a simple decision would raise tension between everyone in her family. The title of Princess means nothing to her anymore, so what does? OC/?
1. Book One, Chapter One

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything!_**

**_A/N: Well this is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it. I would love your reviews and to hear what you thought. I don't care whether they are good or bad, but I have to say I LOVE CC! It helps me better my writing for you, the readers. Again I hope you like it, and here's chapter one of this story! :)_**

**_EDIT 11/6/10: I edited this chapter, mostly the end. Thanks to the WritingSchizo101, you were really a big help. I'll probably be editing the other's eventually. haha. And to all my reader's who have reached Chapter four and are somehow back to chapter one :) Chapter five is currently being written, and I hope to have it up soon. I'm really sorry for the delay. Oh, and to my newer readers. . . HI! _**

* * *

_Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four of the elements, only he had the power to stop the fire nation's reign of tyranny on the world. But when the world needed him most he just...disappeared._

_One hundred years have passed and still there is no sign of the Avatar's existence. But still, young Prince Zuko went on around the world, hoping to find the Avatar and to regain nothing more than his honor. With him on his journey were Uncle Iroh, a wise and pleasant old man, and the one who was teaching Zuko in the art of firebending , Miya, Zuko's thirteen year old sister, who has also been by his side for many years, and his loyal crew._

_But when things finally seem to brighten up, Miya begins to question who she really wants to win this war..._

A Meadow

of Burnt Firelillies

**Book One:**

Winter

**Chapter One:**

A Sister's Betrayal

* * *

She let out an exasperated sigh as she sat on the mechanized ship's deck. The cold South Pole winds nipped at her causing her to shiver constantly and wrap her blankets more tightly around her. Looking down at her card game, she picked up a piece and examined it absentmindedly. Her mind was clouded with too many different thoughts, and it was driving her mad. She slowly dropped the piece to the table and rested her head in her hands. She rubbed her eyes no apparent reason, she was bored.

She twiddled her thumbs, played with her bow and arrow, and even drank about five cups of tea, but nothing got this thing off her mind, nothing got this feeling from her heart. Eventually she began to hum a song to herself, a lullaby from a memory of her mother. "A Serenade of Embers", she believed it was called.

As she remembered a high-pitched note toward the middle of the song, she opened her mouth to imitate it, only to hear a noise nothing which she's ever heard before. The sound she heard was ear-piercing; almost like anextremely high shrill. It was joined by a bright light, which could only mean it was a flare.

Miya dashed for the edge of the ship. She leaned over it and strained her muscles so hard to get a good look, that she almost fell overboard.

"The last airbender, quite agile for his old age." Miya looked at her brother, Zuko, inquisitively, wondering if he was talking to her or himself. "Wake my Uncle! Tell him, I found the Avatar . . . as well as his hiding place."

As Zuko stalked off in anticipation to get equipped in the proper gear, Miya took a chance to look into the telescope that her brother had just used to find in the distance what the eye could not. Standing on tip-toes, she closed one eye and tried to mentally track down the Avatar. She saw him running across the snowy terrain, carrying something like a cobalt smudge. A loud creaking sound could be heard as Miya turned the telescope to see where they were headed.

A small Water Tribe village came into view and Miya's eyes went wide. "Zuko's going to attack the village!"

The village became larger as they approached, but still it was pretty small. Worryingly, the young princess sprinted to go find Zuko, who was, in fact, in his soldiers uniform. "I'm coming with you."

He walked to the part of the ship at which they would get off. "No, you're not."

"Yes, I am, Zuko."

"No, you will stay here where it's safe; it's too dangerous."

"Dangerous? I'm _thirteen_ years old; I think I am perfectly capable of protecting myself." Miya was getting aggravated now and she could tell Zuko was too.

"You're just going to get in the way." His voice was now stern and bitter; it stung to hear him say that.

That's when she began to shout, "Zuko! Get in the way? That is always your excuse! It's things like this that make me wonder who really is getting in the way. Ever since you were banished..."

"_Silence!_" Miya flinched, Zuko had never yelled at her like that. His voice was filled with so much rage and anger, but why? "When we dock, you are not to get off this ship, understand?"

She was shaking now, frightened like a hermit crab retreating to itsshell. There was a long moment of silence before either of them spoke. "Just, please don't hurt any of them." Miya's voice was low and hoarse, as if trying to fight back tears. But she wouldn't cry, she just couldn't. She had learned that crying and whimpering was a sign of weakness, and she had seen it fixed the hard way in the past.

The ship had docked and jolted everyone forward from the impact. That's when Zuko finally turned to look at her; only his scar was in Miya's view. He didn't look at her long though. "They are holding the Avatar. I will do what's necessary." He walked off the ship, leaving a fear-stricken and confused Miya to her own thoughts.

* * *

_It's settled then._

Miya rose from her sitting position after having made one of the biggest decisions of her life. She was still torn, but she knew this is what she would have to do. It was the only way- or just the easiest.

Slowly, Miya brought the hood of her cloak over her head and picked up her bow and her satchel full of arrows.

She had to leave, or so she thought. There was no longer a purpose for her to be with Zuko. Each day he would grow angrier and angrier, and Miya would get the brute of it. She was no use to him or even the Fire Nation. Although being the princess, she wasn't next in line to be Firelord, Zuko was, and she hadn't been to the Fire Nation in years.

She was taken by surprise when the door of her room was opened. She spun around quickly and let out an audible gasp. She tried to get a good look at who had intruded on her, but the dim candle-light made it difficult for her to see. Silently, she hoped it wasn't Zuko.

But when her eyes finally adjusted a bit, Miya didn't know who she saw. It wasn't Zuko because the figure seemed to be too short to be him. It wasn't Iroh, because the figure seemed to be less round than her tea-loving Uncle. It wasn't any of the crew, since Miya knew by now that none of the crew was bald.

Relief washed over her, but then it was replaced with curiosity. She figured that it was a boy, but again because of the candle-light, she couldn't make out his features.

She raised an eye-brow at him. "Uh, hello?"

He looked at her with what seemed to be uncertainty and confusion and Miya didn't know why. "Uh, hi. You don't know where my staff is by any chance, do you?" His voice was not very deep and it didn't squeak at times like Zuko's did when he had turned fourteen, so Miya had figured that the boy was around her age range.

Miya slowly removed the hood from her head, revealing her face. "Your, what?"

_Who is this guy, _she thought to herself.

The sound of the pounding of foot-steps echoed throughout the hallway and the boy left as fast as he had showed up. Miya jogged over to her door and looked out into the hallway. Her room was at the very end, which made the exit fairly hard and far to run to, but she didn't see him anywhere. All she saw was everything in that very hallway was turned over, as if by the wind. But when Miya had arrived at the ship's deck, she realized thatthere wasn't enough wind to do that.

It didn't take long for her to put two and two together. He was an airbender!

At that moment something came to Miya's mind.

_"The last airbender, quite agile for his old age," Miya looked at her brother, Zuko, inquisitively, wondering if he was talking to her or himself, "Wake my Uncle! Tell him, I found the Avatar...as well as his hiding place."_

"Avatar. Him! But, he's just... I. He. What's going on?" Miya was thinking out loud, until she heard the loud bang of a door. She followed the sounds she had heard and the one's that followed, and they had brought her to her new destination: Zuko's room. She could now hear the sounds perfectly; it was a fuming Zuko and a defenseless airbender.

She pounded the door with her fist and started to kick it. "Zuko! Open this door! Zuko!"

He had no idea.

Miya needed to find a way in that room, before it was too late. She had gotten back on to the deck and put her hands on her hips and looked around, searching for a way in. Suddenly, she was knocked to the ground by the airbender, as if he had fallen from the sky, and Zuko fell too.

Miya slid herself out from under him and got on her knees. She began shaking him lightly, attempting to wake him up. Zuko began to arise and Miya knew this kid would be toast if she didn't get him up soon. Zuko may have been her brother, and she may have not known the boy, but she was sick of seeing people get hurt.

"Come on, wake up. Wake up," she whispered harshly.

His eyes opened drowsily, until where he had been was apparent. His eyes were a stormy gray, which intrigued the young Fire Nation girl; she had never seen someone else with gray eyes, or someone this young with tattoos. It must have been an airbender thing.

The airbender's gaze fell upon Miya, as she smiled down on him, and he weakly smiled back, but that moment was abruptly shattered when Zuko threw a fire ball. Luckily, it missed.

The airbender got up and continued to fight Zuko, dispersing his flames each time he tried to strike him. Miya stood at the side, watching intently, for she had never seen airbending before.

Miya's eyes widened when she realized that Zuko was going to coax the boy overboard, which would most likely result in him drowning.

"Zuko, stop! You know what will happen if you kill him! Everything you have been trying to do, it won't matter if he's dead!"

"I'm not trying to kill him!" Zuko let out loud cries of anger as each one of his attacks failed.

As if what his sister said didn't even phase him, Zuko continued to fight. The Avatar paused, and screamed, "Appa!"

Miya and Zuko pondered the random choice of words spoken by the boy. They looked up only to find a giant fluffy creature flying in the air.

"What _is_ that thing?" the siblings questioned aloud at the same time. Miya furrowed her eyebrow, but her attention was brought back to Zuko, who shot another blast at the boy knocking his staff out of his hands. It only took one more deadly fire blast at him to send him over.

"You really have no idea what you just did, do you? Zuko, you just ruined..." Miya's rant was stopped mid-sentence when she heard someone screaming from above. The voice had belonged to a woman and she kept repeating a name: Aang. That must've been him.

The water soon began to illuminate and then Aang ascended up from the ocean in a giant water vortex. His eyes and tattoos were glowing fiercely.

_This day couldn't get any weirder,_ she thought.

When he had landed on the deck, Aang used the water to his advantage and shot it in all directions to knock anyone on the ship over.

Miya screamed as she was shot backwards and to the floor with most of the other soldiers. The glowing of the Avatar ceased and he collapsed to the ground. The flying beast landed on to the ship and off jumped two siblings from where Miya believed was the Water Tribe.

Miya squeezed the water out of her hair and walked over to Aang. "Are you o..."

"Not a step closer!" A sharp boomerang was pointed towards her and Miya stopped obediently.

"Hey Katara, Hey Sokka, I dropped my staff," Aang managed to say weakly.

The boy, Sokka, hesitantly ran over to retrieve the staff, and as he did so, the guards came over to get the Avatar. Miya stepped in between them. "Stop, let the Avatar leave."

"With all due respect, Princess Miyana, but you do not command us," replied one of the soldiers.

The Water Tribe girl got up and began to bend the water at the soldiers. The first attempt failed and she managed to freeze the other Water Tribe boy instead. He grumbled some things and tried to get his feet out of their ice casing. But when the girl had thought of a new way to freeze the guards, Miya swiftly moved out of her way. She did pretty well for someone her age and probably with a lack of a teacher.

All the guards were completely covered in ice and bound to the ground. The waterbender helped Aang up onto the bison and then her brother followed. Miya grasped her wrist before she climbed up. "Please, let me come with you."

"No, you're from the Fire Nation." Miya could hear the slight confusion in the waterbender's voice as she spoke. But truthfully, Miya was confused too. What was the real reason for Miya's desire to get onto the bison? The waterbender tried to get her wrist free but couldn't because of Miya's tight grip.

"Please."

"Uh, Katara, we have company," shouted Sokka when he noticed Zuko getting back onto the ship.

Katara looked over at Aang and he nodded to give her approval. Miya knew the only reason they let her on was because of the approaching threat, but she didn't care.

With a little assistance from Aang, Miya made her way up the bison. Its thick fur itched and tickled her at the same time. She never was a great climber, occasionally slipping on her travel up. Once on top of the bison, Miya realized the height they were at, now vexing her fear of heights. As long as she didn't look down, she could be fine. The bison gave one mighty slap of his tail, and sent the newly formed group sailing upwards, making Miya's stomach drop.

She settled herself as they soared away. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, until she heard a loud and all too familiar voice. "Shoot them down!"

A long and hot blast of fire was shot towards the bison, and Miya knew that it would hit. But Aang took charge and batted away the shot with his own line of air. The blast redirected into a mountain side, and an avalanche pummeled onto the ship.

Everyone laughed mockingly at what the wreckage and Miya looked straight down to Zuko. She did not acknowledge the height they were at now. All she focused on was him. Words could not describe how Zuko looked when he saw his baby sister on that bison with the Avatar. Miya mouthed "I'm sorry", but knew because of the distance that he couldn't see it.

* * *

She did what she had to do. She didn't want to chase the Avatar around for the rest of her life. She didn't want to capture him. She would gain nothing from it. Sure she missed home sometimes, but she was sick of being someone's puppet, the perfect princess. Although she was sad to leave her brother and uncle, she knew it was time she abandoned them. Her destiny was not what Zuko had led her to believe, it had now changed. Everything that she knew would change.

And as the cold South Pole winds nipped at her one last time, Miya's clouded thoughts were now clear.

* * *

_**Special thanks to Sun Daughter! :) . . . and the WritingSchizo101! :)**_

_**Again, I would love to hear your reviews, and am happy you read my story. :)**_

_**Stay Flammin'!**_

_***Aire***_


	2. Book One, Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**_

_**A/N: Chapter two, enjoy!**_

_Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four of the elements, only he had the power to stop the fire nation's reign of tyranny on the world. But when the world needed him most he just...disappeared._

_One hundred years have passed and the Avatar has been found! With hope now replenished in the world, the Avatar must learn the elements to stop this war. As he learns the elements he is not alone; accompanying him on him journey are Katara, Sokka, and Miya. Miya being the daughter of the Fire Lord himself. _

* * *

**A Meadow**

**of Burnt Firelillies**

**Book One:**

Winter

**Chapter Two:**

Guilt Ridden

* * *

_"I've got you now," shouted a little girl playfully as she chased her older brother around the courtyard. The sun had just risen, and everything was almost still, giving the courtyard a somewhat sense of tranquility. _

_Round and round the children went trying to chase one another. The ran around trees, hid behind bushes, and even through the turtleduck pond. That little girl was determined to tag her big brother, but he was obviously too quick for her and easily eluded her attempts to grab him._

_He was so caught up in trying not to get tagged, that Zuko tripped over a limb of a tree and fell to the ground. The pain that shot though him was excruciating. Grasping his leg tightly and whimpering in pain, he watched as his sister ran over to him. "Zuko! Are you okay?"_

_He didn't answer, just shook his head as tears rolled down his cheeks. _

_"Stay here! I'll go get mom!" The young girl was frantic, was Zuko dying? She ran as fast as her little legs could take her to find her mother, hoping that Zuko wasn't too seriously injured. She hadn't seen what happened, but knew it must've been bad if Zuko was like that._

_Miya spotted her mother talking to a servant outside of her room. "Mommy, mommy, mommy!"_

_Ursa turned to face to her youngest daughter, and a look of shock flashed across her face. "Miya, why are you wet?"_

_Miya ignored her mother's comment and began to tug on her robe. "Mom...Zuko...hurt...outside." Miya kept trying to catch her breath while pulling her mom to the courtyard. _

_"What did Azula do now? I seriously think there is something wrong with that child."_

_"No, Azula...Zuko!" Miya still hadn't caught her breath, but she was still pulling her mom with all her strength._

_Ursa still hadn't known what had happened, but when she saw her son on the ground , she understood. She ran up to him and took him under her arm, like a mother bird protecting her baby. Ursa called out for the family's physician__;__ Zuko was screaming with pain now. _

_"Zuko what's wrong, sweetie?" asked Ursa with much concern in her voice. _

_Zuko pointed down at his ankle, biting his lower lip to prevent any further screaming. When the physician came, he took the black leather boot off Zuko's foot and rolled up his pants. This revealed the blown up and greatly bruised foot of Zuko. "Woah!" The little princess was shocked at what her brother's foot looked like._

_"Miya, Hitaro is waiting for you in the dining hall. He is here to play with you," Ursa told Miya trying to get her to leave. _

_The young girl looked towards the palace pondering if she wanted to go or not. Hitaro was one of her best friends, and she had a slight crush on him. But Zuko was her brother and family stuck together. "I wanna stay with Zuko."_

_A low, soft, and hoarse voice could be heard. "You do?"_

_The eight-year-old smiled at her brother. "Of course I do! I'm your sister, I'll always be there for you!"_

_"Promise?" Zuko let out a cry of pain as the physician lifted him up gently. _

_"Promise."_

_

* * *

_

"Promise," she breathed, "So much for that."

It's not like Zuko would remember that though, she thought.

It was quiet, as dusk began to approach over the horizon. Miya sat alone at the corner of Appa's saddle with her hands behind her head. She was lounging back and facing upwards, her thoughts always finding a way to drift towards Zuko. But she couldn't help but think, did she make the right choice?

She had spent most of the time since they left the ship, trying to convince herself that all of this was Zuko's fault. That he was the one that drove her away, but deep down, she knew it wasn't true.

The sky seemed to grab the most of her attention, and her breathing was slow. Her black bangs were blowing in the wind, almost making them seem as if they were dancing. The chill of the South Pole was gone now, but was replaced with the chill of night.

"Uh, Miya." Miya's thoughts were broken by voice she recognized as Katara's.

Her eye's averted from the sky to her. "Yeah, Katara?"

"We landed, and we need some help setting up camp."

"We did?" Miya looked around and saw the saddle was empty, except for her. "Oh, uh, sorry." A blush of guilt crossed her cheeks, as Miya stood up and slid down Appa's tail to the ground. The place they had landed at was secluded. Only a couple trees in the path of their camp and the river. Much wildlife seemed to be around, ranging from bugs to bears. As Miya smoothed out her wrinkled maroon robe, she noticed that everyone was gone. "What happened to..."

And as if Katara was reading her mind, she began to explain, "Well Aang went to get some fire wood, and Sokka's down by the river fishing. So you could go help either one, since I'm all set here, but personally, I think you should help Sokka." She began to set down the sleeping bags. "Oh, and uh, we really don't have a fourth bag."

"Don't worry it's fine, I don't wanna be a burden. I can make do with what I have." She gave Katara a reassuring smile, but then realized something, she didn't have anything. Only her bow and her arrows, and she couldn't sleep on that. As she thought of a way to sleep that night, Miya went to go find Sokka.

When Miya arrived to the edge of the river bank, she couldn't help but giggle. Sokka was aimlessly stabbing at the water, attempting to catch a fish. "You know, you're never gonna catch a fish that way, right," she mused.

Sokka didn't even bother giving her a full look. Just a quick glance, and then he returned to stabbing the water with his spear. Miya continued, "You have to..."

"Look," Sokka interrupted with his back still turned to her, "no offense, but you're Fire Nation, the enemy. You're my enemy. We will always be enemies. So getting fishing tips from the Fire Nation isn't my idea of fun. So why don't you just go back to camp and start the fire with your magic firebending. I think I have the fishing covered." He still didn't even bother looking at her, and Miya was getting a little peeved. She watched as he eyed a fish and started to run in the water to chase it. If he was in charge of fishing, all of them would starve.

Infuriated, Miya hopped onto a nearby rock and almost slipped because of the moss covering it. She withdrew her bow and an arrow from her bag. Closing one of her eyes, she focused on the fish that Sokka had been chasing. The blue scaly fish continuously leaped out of the water, helping Miya predict where it was. Sokka could be heard yelling in frustration at every failed attempt at trying to get it.

Miya's mind drifted back to Zuko earlier that day with all his failed attempts at Aang. "Stop thinking about him," she commanded herself.

When Miya had a good idea of where the fish was, she drew the arrow back and got a good angle. She was careful not to hit Sokka. Once she had her angle, she stuck her tongue out as she drew the arrow back further, sticking her tongue out helped her focus. Once Miya let go of the arrow, it only took a split second to get submerged in the water.

The blue water was now tinted a dark red, which signaled the fish had been hit. Sokka looked at Miya dumbfounded, thinking she was aiming for him. He began to shout at her, "What was that about? I knew bringing you along was a bad idea! You Fire Nation people are all the same! For all we know you could be a spy trying to burn us to death with your powers! You may have Aang and my sister fooled, but you aren't fooling me!" Sokka was about to say more, but stopped when Miya strode into the water.

When her feet touched the cool water, a chill was sent up her, but she ignored it. Inside, she was hurting, badly. What Sokka said hit her like a saber-toothed moose lion.

She bent down and tugged at the arrow that was lodged in the muddy bottom of the river. Out of it came the fish, with the arrow lodged through its abdomen, this made Sokka come to a realization, but he wasn't prepared to apologize.

Miya stood up and put the arrow over her shoulder and a hand on her hip. She looked up at the Water Tribe boy that was a couple inches taller than her. She tried her best to conceal her hurt. "Look , I know you don't trust me, and I guess you don't have to, but just so you know, I'm not a firebender. I've never killed someone, nor have I enjoyed watching someone killed. I joined you guys for one reason and one reason only, to help end the war. I'm not aiming to please all of you, or to make friends, you guys can make that choice on your own. But just so you know the war has effected more people than you think, Sokka. So don't judge a book by its cover."

Miya began to march away angrily. Her feet pounding on the sticks scattered on the ground, each one cracking under her weight. She was just about back into the brush of the woods, when she turned around, her head downcast. "Oh," she mentioned in a hush tone, but loud enough for Sokka to hear, "but just for the record, in case you change your mind, we don't always have to be enemies." And with that, she left.

Miya arrived to camp and noticed that the fire had already been started, and that Aang and Katara were happily sitting around it. The darkness began to approach over the mountains, signaling that Sokka should be getting back with the food. Aang and Katara never noticed Miya until she threw her arrow down, and it got stuck in the ground.

Her arrows were very distinctive. The point of the arrow was always kept sharp, shaped as isosceles triangle, but the bottom was angled two ways. The end had a Fire Nation insignia, which matched the bag she kept them in. On the back the arrows had her name crafted in them, they were specially made for her as a child. Miya always tried her best to save them, if there was no blood on them. Usually there never was.

"I'm going to bed," Miya announced solemnly. She was slumped over and dragging her feet. A trail could be found behind her, from the river back to camp. Miya made her way to the tail of Appa and settled herself onto it. The fur tickled at her cheeks as she settled her head down.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" asked Aang, his voice was filled with concern for his new friend.

Miya turned her back to them and snuggled into Appa's fur even more. "No, I'm not hungry."

Miya was still shaken by what Sokka had said. The worst part was, she could tell he meant every word of it.

* * *

A loud groan could be heard, when Miya was woken up by Aang's overjoyed voice. While she began rubbing her eyes, she felt the little grains of dirt fall onto her face. She yelped in pain as she tried to remove the sand from eyes, and she could feel the warm morning sun radiate on her pale skin.

She was still tired and slowly arose, realizing she wasn't on Appa's tail anymore. No wonder her back hurt so much; she was on the ground. At least the bed's on the ship felt better than this. At the thought of the ship, Miya gritted down her teeth. No matter what she did, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget about everything that happened yesterday. She couldn't believe that just one day turned her life around forever.

Miya began to lazily walk up Appa's tail, when she heard Aang and Katara exchanging their opinions of the Southern Air Temple. They had seen her, and Aang greeted Miya happily. Katara, on the other hand, her greeting wasn't as 'warm' as Aang's. Miya could tell she still didn't trust her, but she sure did a better job hiding it than Sokka did. Not that that made her feel any better.

Miya took her usual place on the bison's saddle, in the corner farthest away from everybody. No one would talk to her, well except Aang, but they only exchange a few words and then go on with whatever they're doing. He always did try to find a way to talk to her though, which was more than anyone else did.

Miya agreed with Katara whole-heartedly as she tried to explain to Aang how it had been a hundred years since he had been to the Air Temples. Obviously things had changed, and Miya knew very well of it. Yet, she still didn't have the heart to tell Aang the truth. She didn't want to be the person to cause his heartache.

Katara and Miya laughed loudly, as Aang jumped off Appa and startled Sokka awake, by telling him something was in his sleeping bag. As Sokka boarded the bison, Miya didn't look at him, she just looked downwards towards the brown clothed saddle. This and the awkward silence between them, made the ride feel tedious.

"Hey, look at the mountain range! We're almost there!" Aang's sudden burst of enthusiasm caused Miya to jump back to reality. The closer they got, the more anxiety she felt. One reason because she was afraid to see Aang's face when he arrived to the Air Temple, and two, well, she just hated flying that high. She could feel her stomach start doing flips.

Miya inwardly groaned. "Aang, are we almost there?' She could feel herself getting light-headed.

He nodded, but his attention turned back to Katara, as she tried to explain the ruthlessness of the Fire Nation. Miya couldn't help but feel pangs of guilt each moment Katara talked about it, and how Aang was totally convinced that nothing had happened. He was so naive, so innocent.

"Oh, c'mon, Katara, the only way to get to the Air Temple is by a flying bison, and I bet there is no way the Fire Nation had one of those!" Aang's voice was so happy and cheery, it made Miya's anxiety grow even more.

She brought her knees up to her chest and brought her arms around them. She knew the Fire Nation didn't need a bison, Aang had no idea about the machinery of the time. She let out a long breath as the bison began to soar up higher. She clenched her stomach, as it flipped multiple times. She was about to lose whatever she had in her stomach, but there wasn't really anything since she skipped dinner.

Moments later, the Southern Air Temple came into view, and it was positively magnificent. The tower was huge and stretched across the mountains. It was so open and airy, that even Miya was in awe, though she had seen it before when Zuko was searching the Air Temples for the Avatar. That's when she looked over to Appa's head and saw the smile plastered on Aang's face, she couldn't help but smile as well.

When Appa had landed at the front of the temple, everyone dismounted, and Aang eagerly started showing them around. Miya's heart sank, for every time that Aang would tell them about a place, his level of happiness dropped drastically. Sokka had noticed this and asked Aang if he wanted to show him how to play airball; Aang's face lit up in happiness.

Katara and Miya stayed by the side to watch. "Aang's going to be devastated when he hears what happened to this place."

Guilt washed over Miya once again, as she folded her arms under her chest. The soft breezes blowing at her and Katara, as silence was between them, until Miya decided to speak.

"This is supposed to be one of the Fire Nation's greatest feats in the war," Katara looked over at her as she continued, "They would tell stories, sing songs, make plays, all about how they defeated the Air Nation. Everyone who told the story to me seemed so proud. They were proud to be murderers. After each time I've heard it, it's gotten worse. They would tell it to kids, mere children. They would mock the other nations, and teach us to hate. They say the war was to spread the Fire Nation's prosperity, and that the Air Nation was going to attack us first, but they weren't. They killed all those people..." Miya's voice trailed off, as she thought of the pain her nation had caused.

Katara, who hadn't spoke one word throughout Miya's painful speech, finally began to speak up. "That's terrible! How could they do such a horrible and sickening thing?"

Miya had stopped listening to Katara's rant and began to walk away. Suddenly, Sokka flew from the airball game and almost knocked Miya over.

He began to mumble, but stopped and began to look at something. Miya followed his gaze to a Fire Nation soldier's helmet. Miya cringed, then picked it up and brushed off its snowy remnants. The helmet had been burned and cracked, and the paint on the metal began to chip away, leaving red spots on Miya's hand.

Clenching the helmet tighter, Miya scolded,"Fire Nation."

"We have to tell him." Sokka stood up, and brushed snow off of his pants. He walked over next to Katara.

Katara nodded and called Aang to come over to her, but as he came running she had a sudden change of heart, and so did Miya. Quickly, Miya dropped the helmet, and Katara covered it in snow.

"What is it?" Aang asked, obviously having cheered up.

"Nothing, just a new waterbending move I learned." She lied, but Aang believed it and began to run away towards a new place in the temple.

"You know, you can't protect him forever," Sokka stated as all three of them began to walk together. Miya had realized that Katara and Sokka put their differences with Miya aside, for they all had one purpose, protecting Aang.

Miya looked at him, and then back at the ground. "I know, but it doesn't mean we can't try."

They met Aang at a statue, of which seemed to be a monk from the temple. He had tattoos like Aang, and his head was shaved. He looked so peaceful, so welcoming. It made Miya smile to have seen this.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet somebody," cheerfully shouted the young airbender.

"Who's that?"

"Monk Gyasto, the greastest airbender in the world! He taught me everything I know!" Aang bowed to the lifeless hand-crafted statue, and then stared at it. Slowly, his face dropped.

Katara walked up to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You must miss him."

"Yeah," Aang muttered softly and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Air Temple sanctuary, there's someone I have to meet."

Katara and Sokka followed him, but Miya stayed outside. She wasn't sure what they would find in that sanctuary, and she didn't want to find out.

Miya walked around the temple silently. Staring at all the places around her. She reached the inside of a hallway and walked down it, passing the rooms of the past airbenders. It broke her heart to see this. Most of the doors were burnt or kicked down. Some beds were completely gone and replaced by ash. But when Miya began to reach the rooms at the end of the hallway, she couldn't stand it. For one, the smell was unbearable, but what was worse was the bones and skeletons of all the airbender children and some Fire Nation soldiers were scattered in the rooms. Some even in the hallway itself. She had expected this, but was still surprised.

Miya spun around quickly and ran away from the horrific scene. It was terrible. All those innocent people. She leaned against one of the temple's stone walls, trying to catch her breath. She stared blankly down at a wide open space. Memories came flooding over her. No wonder when she came here with Zuko, her uncle wouldn't let her in there.

"Ten, I was only ten," she whispered softly to herself.

Soon, Miya slid down the wall and sat. The winds began getting colder as the night went on. She brought her knees up to her chest in an attempt to keep warm. She raised a perplex eyebrow, as a lemur scampered past her. That lemur was followed by Aang, who was followed by Sokka.

"What are you guys doing?" Miya did her best to catch up with them, she did easily, since Sokka didn't get too far away.

"Aang's scaring away my dinner," Sokka shouted, drool visible on his face.

Miya wasn't sure what he meant until she realized it was the lemur. "Alright, I'm as hungry as you, and I wouldn't dare eat that poor little thing!"

"Must eat!" That was all Sokka said as he continued to speed up after them.

Both Miya and Sokka reached a tattered blue tent, and Sokka ran inside. "Hey, Aang, you find my dinner yet?"

Miya followed behind him, but stopped in shock. In front of them Aang was crying on the ground. The scene was just like the horrific one she had seen before. All Fire Nation soldier's bodies, but in this tent there was only one body that belonged to an airbender, Monk Gyasto's.

Miya put a hand on her head and looked down at her feet. "Oh, no." The one thing they had been trying to prevent had happened, Aang had found out.

"Aang," she whispered softly and put a hand on his shoulder, along with Sokka.

Suddenly, Aang's eyes and tattoos began to glow, illuminating the room. Miya and Sokka jumped back in fear, as the swirling winds surrounded their friend. Miya realized this is what had happened yesterday on the ship.

She grabbed Sokka hand, and began to tug it. "We have to get out of here!" She blocked her eyes from the flying dirt and debris. The top of the tent soon blew out, causing a loud bang to be heard throughout the temple. Miya screamed in fear of it falling on her. The whole tent began to collapse.

Aang began to ascend off the ground, the tornado like winds still surrounding him. The winds collecting upwards towards Aang made it difficult for Miya and Sokka to walk, occasionally they would slip, but regain their composure and keep walking. But when the winds pushed outwards, Miya and Sokka were sent flying. Miya had a feeling that they would soon be off the cliff plummeting to their deaths, but suddenly felt a tug on her arm. She had realized Sokka had grabbed onto a rock, and was now grasping her hand, bringing her closer.

When she had reached the rock, she thanked him with a smile and held onto it tightly. That's when Katara entered the tent, taken back by the wind. She fought it, and made her way next to Sokka and Miya. "What happened?"

Miya spit some of the dirt that was collecting in her mouth out and started to speak. "It's his Avatar state! He found Monk Gyasto's body, and now he's gone completely crazy!"

"And he's going to blow us off the mountain," Sokka added, after almost flying off.

"I'll try and bring him out of it," Katara declared and marched up behind another rock closer to Aang.

Miya couldn't make out what she was saying, but figured it had an effect as the winds died down. All of the group ran up to him, as he landed in Katara's arms. "I really am the last airbender."

Miya looked around, the guilt now completely consuming her.

* * *

It was nighttime when the group had decided to leave. Aang had finally come to accept what had happened, and even got a new member of the group. It was the lemur, that Sokka had wanted for 'dinner'.He named him Momo, which signified, that he was Aang's new pet.

Aang still needed to find a way to talk to his past lives, but for now he was going to go on.

Miya sat in her spot looking up at the sky, still holding her guilt. She slid over to the front of the saddle and rested her arms flat on the edge with her head on top. "Aang."

Aang stopped steering Appa and turned his body around towards her. Her looked up at her face. "Yeah, Miya? Something wrong?"

Miya sighed and pulled a loose piece of black hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"I knew about what happened. I should've told you." Her voice was quiet and matched with the cool breezes.

"It's alright, you don't need to apologize. It's fine." He gave her a reassuring smile. She returned it back.

They sat there for a moment just smiling at each other and talking. Miya joined Aang on Appa's head and with him, she began to point out the stars that decorated the sky. He even told her an airbender story. Miya was intrigued, and almost everything that happened that day disappeared.

Miya yawned and looked back towards the saddle. "Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Aang...oh, and thanks."

"For what, now?" He raised an eye brow.

"For everything." She gave him one more smile before resettling herself on Appa's saddle.

Her mind drifted back to Zuko, and what had ever become of him. She knew by now that the world probably knew the Avatar was alive, and that Zuko's search would be made harder for him. But right now she tried not to think about it. She was somewhat at ease.

She was happy that part of her guilt was gone now, but it was soon replaced with something else. A sensation all too familiar, as her stomach did flips...the urge to puke. It was official, she hated flying.

* * *

**Special thanks to all who reviewed, and my beta, Sun Daughter. :)**

**Reviews are welcomed and very appreciated. Tell me anything! Compliments, complaints, questions, even what you might like to see in a future chapter! Thanks for reading!**

***Aire***


	3. Book One, Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

**_A/N: Thank you so much to all who have reviewed, faved, and alerted! You guys are what drives me to update! I'm glad that you enjoy reading this, as much as I enjoy writing it! I will thank everyone at the end, soo on with the chpaterr!_**

* * *

_Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four of the elements, only he had the power to stop the fire nation's reign of tyranny on the world. But when the world needed him most he just...disappeared._

_One hundred years have passed and the Avatar has been found! With hope now replenished in the world, the Avatar must learn the elements to stop this war. As he learns the elements he is not alone; accompanying him on him journey are Katara, Sokka, and Miya. Miya being the daughter of the Fire Lord himself. _

**A Meadow ****of Burnt Firelillies**

**Book One:**

Winter

**Chapter Three:**

The Warrior Within

* * *

"You have no idea where you're going, do you?"

"Well, I know it's near water."

It was noon time, while the sun was at its hottest. It glistened against the ocean that gang had been flying over for about an hour and made it sparkle. A full day had passed since the group had been at the Southern Air Temple, and they'd made a few stops, mostly on the account of Appa.

Miya sat cross-legged, completely focused on getting her arrow sharpened to a perfect point. It didn't take her long to grow accustomed to flying, but still there were times she didn't like it. She was bored and really had nothing much to do. Currently, Aang was looking for an island, at which the waters that bordered contained some kind of fish he wanted to play with.

No interest lurked in Miya whatsoever, she just wanted to the Northern Water Tribe, already. Katara and she had both agreed earlier that Aang shouldn't be wasting his time with this, but you can't take a kid from the good things in life.

The usual bickering between the Water Tribe siblings would always bring a certain someone to Miya's mind. Older brother and little sister fighting over stupid things. However, the only thing that seemed to get that off of her mind, were Aang's feeble attempts to impress the only two girls on the bison. Each trick that Aang tried barely caught the attention of the two girls. Neither of them even realized that he _had_ been trying to impress them.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Aang had Momo reach into his shirt and take out some marbles. Using his airbending, Aang began to spin the marbles around in his palm, with a hopeful smile on his face.

Neither of the girl's bothered to look up from what they were doing, each to focused on getting it done right. "That's great, Aang."

"Yeah, Aang, great," Miya added to what Katara had said. Still, neither of them looked up from what they were doing.

Aang's level of happiness dropped. "You didn't even look!"

"That's great." Miya didn't bother adding to Katara this time, she had still been focused on her arrow, which was giving her an extremely difficult time.

"But, I'm not doing it now!" Aang whined loudly, and his words caused Miya to make one wrong move, and with the tip of the arrow, she sliced her finger.

Miya cried out in frustration and threw the arrow down on the saddle. "Forget it!"

That arrow had been one of the last that belonged to the young archer. In the last twenty-four hours, Miya had managed to lose almost seven of her arrows. Between Sokka stealing them to fish, and her bag tipping into a flowing creek, Miya had lost many.

"Stop bugging them, airhead," Miya redirected her eyes from her finger to Sokka as he continued, "You gotta give girls space while they're doing their sewing. You'll just get them irritated."

"What does me being a girl have to do with sewing? And do I look irritated to you," Katara spat her brother.

"Miya looks pretty irritated," he pointed out, and Miya narrowed her eyes at him, proving his point. "See? But anyways, it's pretty simple. Girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things."

Miya folded her arms over her chest and kept her eyes narrowed. "I don't think Aang's the one irritating me, Sokka," she stated harshly.

Sokka put his hands up defensively. "What? I'm just saying that's how things go!"

Miya sighed in defeat as she saw this conversation was going absolutely no where, and let Katara handle it. In lack of now _anything_ to do, she slid over to the front the saddle in front of Aang. "So, what was this trick you were showing?"

Aang's face beamed with happiness as he took out his marbles a began to show Miya his airbending trick. She attempted to suppress a yawn, as a wave of drowsiness overcame her. She guessed that's what she got for waking up early and going to bed late. She watched the marbles go around and around, until an idea came to mind. A devilish smile slid across her face. "Hey, Aang. Can I see those marbles?"

"Sure," Aang answered unsurely, handing the marbles to her.

"Come on, Katara! I can't wear these!" Miya and Aang's heads snapped back to the area of the saddle, where Katara had ended the siblings fighting. She just simply threw Sokka's pants back at him.

Miya's sinister smile once again grew on her face. "Hey, Sokka." She twirled the marble around her fingertips, and when Sokka looked up at her from his pants, she launched the marble at his face.

"Ow!" Sokka began rubbing his forehead where the marble had hit him, and Miya smiled, satisfied with her revenge.

"Hmph, that's what you get," Miya pronounced triumphantly. Aang's carefree and happy nature had been rubbing off on her.

Sokka was about to say something back, before drawing his attention back to his pants. "What am I supposed to do about these!"

"Don't worry, Sokka! Where we're going, you won't need any pants!" Aang reassured him, before going back and steering Appa towards a cresent shaped island.

"Explain to me again, why are we here?" Miya jumped off of Appa's saddle and began stretching out her back, before looking at Aang for his answer.

"Yeah, Aang, at this rate, we won't get to the North Pole by spring," Katara added.

Aang turned back to them and then he returned to surveying the ocean. "But Appa's tired already, aren't you boy?"

A loud grunt came out of the bison as a supposed 'yawn'. Sokka rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, very convincing. Still, hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster."

Miya raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, pretty hard to win an argument against a bison that _doesn't talk_." She put emphasis on the 'doesn't talk' part, earning a glare from Sokka. She glared back at him.

"Look!" Miya's attention directed to Aang who began to strip out of his pants and top. "That's why we're here, the elephant koi! You guys gotta watch me!" He leaped into the waters before jumping out once again. "COOOLLLLD!"

Both of Miya's eyebrows shot up, and then she glanced over at Sokka, who did the 'he's out of his mind' hand signal.

She watched Aang as he showed off on the koi fish. When he heard the erupting cheers from Katara, he couldn't help but smile and wave.

_Man, _Miya thought, _what that boy will do for attention._

When Katara went to go stop Appa from eating an unknown specimen, Aang's face fell when he saw her run away, but brightened a little when he saw Miya still standing there, even though she didn't look happy.

That's when Sokka suddenly cried out. "There's something in the water!"

Miya tried to figure out what Sokka was talking about. Shading her eyes from the sun, she quickly trained her eyes across the water's surface. At first, nothing, but when she focused closer, she saw a giant shadow heading for...Aang!

Katara had returned by the side of Miya and Sokka, and together, they began to scream at the top of their lungs, flailing there arms warningly. "Aang, get out of the water!"

Aang, now noticing that Katara was back, began to wave back. He was oblivious to the fact that something was chasing him. Suddenly, Aang's fish jerked him forward, sending him flying into the air and into the water. He arose from the water panting, as a shadow was soon cast around him. Miya was mesmerized by the giant dorsal fin and could not stop looking until she heard Aang scream.

He began to shoot across the water, running along it as fast as he could. Miya didn't even have time to move, as Aang rammed into her. Both were shot back to a tree. Miya groaned. "Aang, can you please move and let me get circulation back to my legs!"

Aang was brought to reality and realized the awkward position they were in. A blush crept across his cheeks as he stood. "Oh, uh, sorry."

After Aang helped her up, Miya began to brush the leaves of her robe. "Alright. All in favor of leaving before that thing comes to regain what it lost," She shot a quick side glance at Aang, signaling it to be him, "raise your hand."

Four hands immediately shot up in the air. Sokka began to speak. "Yeah, I think..."

No other words could be spoken, as the group was suddenly ambushed. Quickly, each member was tied up and thrown to the ground, including Momo.

* * *

"Show yourselves cowards!"

The blindfolds were ripped off of the group, and Miya blinked her eyes repeatedly to get used to the sunlight. When her eyes adjusted, she began to study where they were. Tall snow-topped mountains lined a small village, as well as trees. The village looked peaceful and welcoming, once you got past the mob of angry people.

"Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?" At the sound of Sokka's voice , Miya looked at her left and right and noticed she was tied to a pole next to Sokka and Aang.

Miya averted her eyes to the five green clad warriors that stood before them. Not one of them looked happy. Their leader stepped forward. "There were no men we ambushed you!"

"What, there is no way a bunch of girls took us down!" Miya shook her head. She knew exactly where Sokka was going to end up taking this conversation.

The leader marched up to Sokka and grabbed his collar, shaking him wildly. "A bunch of girls, huh? The Unagi's gonna eat well tonight."

In fear that her brother would get hurt, Katara shouted, "Don't hurt him! My brother's just an idiot sometimes."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure his face doesn't want another meeting with the marbles," Miya scoffed, earning yet another glare from Sokka. Ignoring him, Miya continued. "He doesn't really seem to _appreciate _the work of females." The leader nodded understandably.

An apologetic look was plastered on Aang's face. "I'm sorry, this is my fault. I wanted to ride the koi fish."

An elderly man stepped forward. "How do we know you aren't Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi has managed to stay out of the war this long, and we intend to keep it that way."

"Kyoshi! I know Kyoshi! I know it sounds weird, but I lived a hundred years ago."

"How could you know Kyoshi? She's been dead for centuries!"

"Aang's the Avatar," Miya pointed out, with an innocent smile on her face.

She began to chant to herself within her head, _Let them free. Let them free. Let them free. _

But much to Miya's disappointment those won't the words she heard. "Throw the imposters to the Unagi!"

The clan of warriors began to approach the group, causing Miya's heart rate to speed up slightly. She looked over at Katara. "Aang, do some airbending."

And Aang did as Katara had told him. He jumped up in the air using airbending, causing the wind to rush up around Miya and sending her hair flying in all different directions. She turned her head and closed her eyes to block her eyes from the flying sand. Aang's jump broke his ropes, and somewhat loosened the others.

"It's true, you are the Avatar." Aang's stunt followed a couple of "ooh's" and "ahh's" from the crowd.

Soon, a cheesy grin became evident on Aang's face. "Now, check this out!"

Miya rolled her eyes with a smile. It was the same trick that Aang had shown her before.

* * *

Miya groaned as a slight beam of sunlight managed to snake through her window and onto her eye. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and slowly arose, propping herself on her hands. She glanced out her window and noticed that the sun was barely visible over the line of mountains, besides the beam that hand hit her face. It was dreadfully another early morning for the archer, and she wasn't to happy for it.

She walked out of her room and into the bath house of the house she shared with the rest of the group. She was thankful that the village been so nice to them after they found out Aang was the Avatar. They all seemed so cheery, but she knew things like these all to well. She knew by now, that news travels fast, and sooner or later, Zuko show up to capture Aang.

Part of her didn't want Zuko to show up, but the other part, the tinier of the two, wanted to see her brother again. She never realized how much she missed him.

After cleaning herself off, Miya walked out of the house and began to give herself a personal tour of the village. Everything was mostly silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the hearty laughter of fisherman and the chirping of birds and other animals. Most children were probably asleep or still not ready to play outside. Miya had to admit, the town was cute.

She stopped at the statue that the group had been tied to yesterday and stared up at it. She stared up at it, and admired it silently. Kyoshi was the perfect role model for women. She was strong and brave, a perfect way to be during a war like this, in Miya's opinion. Too bad that the paint of the statue was faded and chipped. Miya took one last good look before walking away.

Miya nose led the way for the next part of her 'tour', as the smells of sweet pastries and desserts wafted towards her. Her stomach began to grumble the closer she got to the source of the wonderful smell. Soon, out of a house walked a women holding a tray of assorted treats, heading for the home the group had been staying at.

A loud grumble could be heard once again, and Miya clasped her stomach. Food couldn't hurt, so she quickly intercepted the women. Explaining how she was friends with the Avatar was probably the smartest thing Miya could've done, seeing that she was given handfuls of delectable desserts.

_Mmmm_, she thought, as she took a bite of warm gooeyness from the pink pastry in her hand, _dessert for breakfast. Every kid's dream._

After finishing off the last of her pastries, Miya licked her fingers clean. She continued to walk alone, everything still quiet. She kind of liked the quiet. It was different from how it was on the ship. All she ever heard was the barking of orders, occasionally some fighting, and the creaking of the ship. Not to mention, the awful smell of sulfur. To her, this town was a big change. The ship was almost like a prison, but still it was a sort of her home away from home.

The next building that Miya stopped upon was nestled in evergreen trees. The sounds of many voices escaped from the house, and curiosity got hold of the girl. She walked up the steps, only to find that the place was actually a dojo. Inside the dojo housed six of the green clad warriors from yesterday. They all looked at Miya, who seemed to wither under the gaze. She never was a fan of being the center of attention.

"Sorry for bothering you!" Miya quickly turned to leave, before hearing another voice call to her.

"You were with the Avatar yesterday, weren't you?" Miya spun herself back around and looked at the one who had spoke. It was the leader.

"Uh, yeah, we're good friends, I guess." Miya really wasn't sure what to say to that. She guessed you could call her and Aang friends, but for Sokka and Katara, she wasn't sure. The only time they seemed to talk to her, was when Aang was near. Other than that, she got nothing from them.

"I see. So what's your name?" The leader put a hand on her hip, and stared at the girl.

"Miyana, but please, call me Miya."

"Miyana," the leader muttered, as if she was evaluating her name. Miya knew her name was of Fire Nation origins, and that the whole nation knew that Miyana was the name of the princess, but here, Miya hoped they didn't know much about the Fire Nation government. Luckily, that didn't seem to be the process of the leader's thinking. "Well, nice to meet you, Miya. I'm Suki, by the way."

"Same goes for me, Suki. I should be going, sorry for interrupting you." Miya waved a goodbye before leaving.

People around the town could be heard arising from their beds, since the quiet seemed to be withering. Miya went over a list of things in her mind that she needed to get done. One thing struck her as important: get more arrows. If she ever ran out, which she was close to doing, then she would be completely weaponless. In her mind, she figured she could do two things: use up her money and buy new arrows or learn a new way to fight.

She chose the latter and began thinking of what she could learn. She couldn't bend, she didn't work well with swords, and if you ever stuck the girl with a stick of dynamite, she'd end up blowing herself up. After going through a list of more weaponry through her head, she came up with… nothing. She sat down under a tree and let out an exasperated sigh. _This is hopeless! _Suddenly, her ears were full of the orders that were being dealt out in the dojo. _That's it! _

Miya quickly arose and ran back into the dojo, interrupting the warriors as she did before. All eyes were on her once again. "Is there something you need?" asked Suki as she turned to look at Miya.

"Uh, yeah. I was wondering...if you would...well...train me?" Miya said it and lay everything down on the table. She gazed up at the warrior with hopeful eyes, as she turned to the group. Suki seemed to be discussing it over with them.

This seemed like the only way that things would work. This was the final step she needed to take to prove that this war, that was started by her own nation, wasn't something she wanted to be won. This was where she put her foot down, and proved what side she was on.

After it seemed that they had made their decision, Suki spoke. "Alright, we'll train you." Miya smiled from ear to ear, before Suki spoke again. "But, you need to follow each and every one of our traditions. We don't teach just anyone, you know?"

Miya nodded vigorously in agreement, before receiving a uniform just like the rest of the girls wore. She was told to go change into it, and then come back to receive the warrior make-up. When she changed into the armor, Miya found it to be a little big on her, but she decided she would manage. Although, she had to keep pushing up the shoulder pads, since they continued to sag. She looked down at her feet and saw they were covered by the green material, showing that she could possibly trip over it.

When she returned, the warriors decorated her face with the face paint. The white paint that completely masked her face, and kept her identity covered. The red paint arched over her eyes, bringing attention to their dark greyish color.

After her paint was done, Miya received her new weapon, warrior's fans. She wasn't sure how well she would do with these, but right now, it was her only option. She opened the fan and examined its metal material. She traced her fingers around the edges, and then looked up at Suki. "You ready?"

Miya nodded, nervousness slightly beginning to build up in her stomach. But still, she was ready, ready to leave the arrows behind her, as well as the nation she was now fighting against.

* * *

"Bye, Suki! Thanks! Oh, and good luck, Sokka!" Miya laughed as she exited the warrior dojo. She had spring in her step, for the happiness of learning a new weapon overcame her. Suki had said that she had done better with the fans than someone who had been training for weeks. Miya believed it was because she had had previous training on being a Yu Yen archer, and that she was used to intense training. She was actually an archery prodigy, which meant she had pretty good aim and precision, which helped while training with the Kyoshi warriors.

Miya soon found a tree at the beach that the group had landed at yesterday. It was silent, since it was a small distance from the village. She leaned herself against the tree's trunk and sat down on the sand. She laughed quietly, recalling the image of Sokka in his warrior's uniform, and how Aang had regarded to it as a dress, which caused some of Sokka's pride to drop.

Miya closed her eyes and began to listen to the waves. The push and pull relaxed her, and subconsciously she began to sway with the sound. The smell of the salty water also helped in her relaxation, until a sound in the trees above her broke her out of her watery trance. She shot her head up and tried to figure out what it as. It sort of looked like a colorful over-sized bird. Once Miya caught of the glimpse of the blue arrow on this so called 'bird', she came to a realization. "Well, wha-do-ya-know, the founder of the 'I Love Aang' fan club!"

Aang looked down at her, frightened for a second, thinking that one of the girls had followed him. He was confused by who he saw. One of the warriors from before? He jumped down to a lower branch and studied the girl in front of him. His eye widened when he recognized her. "Miya?"

"Hey," she called back, as if greeting him for the first time.

He jumped down from the tree and stared at her. "What are you wearing?"

Miya looked down at herself and then back at Aang in mock concern. "What? Does it look bad on me? I knew it made me look fat!"

"What? No! Actually, it makes you look kinda pretty." Miya watched unabashed, as he scratched the back of his neck nervously and blushed. She tried to hold in a giggle.

"Actually, I was kinda going for threatening, but pretty works, too." She gave him a smile and motioned for him to sit down next to her. She noticed the now troubled expression on his face. "You alright?"

He looked up at her and put on a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Aang, I know you. What's wrong?"

He brought his gaze back to the ground and played with the sand. "I think Katara's mad at me."

"What? Why would she be mad at you?"

"Well, first I said she was jealous, because I was having so much fun without her." Miya winced, that wasn't something you said to a girl. "Then, I just told her I was going to ride the Unagi, and she didn't..."

Miya stopped Aang mid-sentence. "Wait, say that again."

"I said she was jealous..."

"No, after that. Did you say you were going to ride the Unagi?" Miya pretended to be cleaning out her ears to hear better. When Aang nodded, she lost it. "Are you completely crazy! Aang, out of the five days that I have known you, this is probably the _stupidest _thing I have ever heard you say, or heard anyone say for that matter!"

"You're acting just like Katara. You _both_ are jealous!" Aang still had not learned from his mistakes.

"Why in the spirit world would I be jealous of you?"

"Because, I'm getting all this attention. You're just mad because..."

Miya interrupted Aang again, not wanting to hear another word. "You know what," she growled, "if you wanna go risk your life to show off for a bunch of six-year-olds, go ahead, it's fine by me!" She turned on her heel and stomped away angrily, leaving Aang alone on the beach.

Miya went back to the house and fell on her bed. "Stupid Avatar, stupid six-year-olds, stupid Unagi." Miya's grumbling was interrupted by Katara knocking on her door. "Can I help you?"

"Have you seen Aang anywhere?" Miya could hear the concern in her voice.

She sat up on her bed so she could look her. "You mean the winner of the 'biggest jerk' award? Yeah, he's down at the beach. Why?"

Katara leaned against the door frame, understanding that he had talked to Miya too. "I feel so bad for yelling at him. I'm going to apologize." She turned around and began to walk away, before feeling a hand on her shoulder. Katara turned around to see Miya standing before her.

"I'm going with you."

"To apologize?"

"No, just bored." Miya laughed, signaling that she had been kidding. This earned a laugh from Katara, which caused Miya to smile brightly. That's was the closet they got to talking.

When Katara and Miya arrived at the beach, Miya couldn't help but notice the little girls leaving. _There goes the fan club. _

"Katara! Miya! You showed up," Aang yelled happily, as he waded in the water.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe," Katara called back.

"And I was bored," Miya added.

Aang's face dropped down towards the water. "I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you. Towards both of you. I was being a jerk."

Miya smirked. "Well then, come on down and get your award, you big jerk."

Aang looked confused, but still began to swim to shore. "On my way!"

Miya couldn't help but smile as he drew closer, earning a curious stare from Katara. Miya was confused, why was she staring? Was it the make-up? She did her best to ignore the set of eyes on her, as they immediately shot back to the water.

Aang began to shout, as dark gray, almost black tail brought him up out of the water. Slowly, the Unagi rose from the water, hunger within its eyes. "Oh no." Miya stared helplessly, hoping that Aang would be all right.

The Unagi rose its head and spewed a jet of water at Aang, who desperately jumped up and grabbed onto one of its whiskers. The Unagi shook its head back and forth, in an attempt to dislodge Aang and send him into the water.

"Hang on, Aang!"

Miya kept her eyes glued at the water, but her words were directed towards Katara. "No, he's gonna let go of it!" The sarcasm in her voice earned a glare from Katara.

But as if what Miya had said was true, Aang had lost his grip on the Unagi's whisker, and flew into the water. He arose back up, unconscious. "Aang!"

Miya was surprised as Katara sprinted into the water to get him. At that moment, Miya felt so useless. She wanted to go in the water and save Aang, but she couldn't. She wouldn't be able to do it. All she could do now was sit, hope, and watch.

In Miya's mind, this was a race between Katara and the Unagi, and Aang was the prize. First one to get to him, got him. Silently, Miya cheered on Katara. She sighed in relief, for Katara was first to reach Aang, but her heart skipped a beat, as the Unagi dived towards them. Katara pushed against the water forcefully, sending both her and Aang safely into a small cavern. Miya ran and met them inside of it. "Is he alright?" Miya could hear the Unagi angrily shooting water in all directions.

Katara didn't answer, but instead peered over the rocks of the cavern. "Zuko!"

"What?" Miya joined Katara by the rocks, and stared in complete shock and disbelief, as Zuko got off the ship, with his men and a team of rhinos close behind. She knew this would happen. "I gotta go." And with that, Miya hopped over the rocks and back into the town.

Miya hid behind a house and watched, as the warriors tried to deal with Zuko. Little did they know, Miya could predict every move he would make. She had seen him train since day one; she knew him and his fighting style all to well.

When all of the warriors looked like they had been beaten, Miya stepped out from behind the house. "Hey!"

When Zuko's attention was brought to her, Miya let a smile play across her lips. He didn't know who she was, she could tell just by the look in his eyes. So she was ready as her brother began to attack, full force. Miya wasn't ready for that kind of attack, but managed to get out of the way, only getting singed. As the fight continued, the two got closer. The same thing happened repeatedly, Zuko would strike and Miya would dodge, nothing wavered from it. After finding her opening, Miya swooped in, and stopped Zuko's arm from throwing a fire fist. But she was unaware, that the other hand had swung around quickly, making her unable to completely dodge the flame. The impact sending her back into a pole.

From that moment, everything within her just shut down, and everything completely immersed black. That was it, the fight was over. She had no idea, that when she finally awoke, she would be back in the prison she once called home.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? I didn't think this was my best chapter, but the next one, I promise, will be better. In the next two chapters, actually the chapter after the next, you will see a lot of Zuko! Yup, brother/sister confession time!**

**So tell me what you: Liked? Didn't like? Hated? Loved? Any confusion? I respond to every single review now, so if you have questions, ask away! Also take a look in my profile and vote in my poll! It'll help me plan out the rest of this story for faster updates!**

**Now, as I promised, here are the names of my reviewers who I love so. :D**

**BlueLion ****,BlueStrippedPolo ****,Daughter of the Sea, ****Echo Uchiha ,****Lahlie ****,yomamma ****,avatar. for .life.(or now known as avatard. for .life12)****,Anon, ****and last**** but defiantely not least, Sun Daughter [who also deserves a special thanks for being my beta!]**

**And also, thank you to all that faved and alerted me as both an author and story! :D**

**avatard . for .life12, ****Lahlie ****,Sun Daughter****, ThenSheSmiled, ****Sailor Comet Blaze, ****BlueStrippedPolo, IndiscernibleIce, PrincessRachW, Echo Uchiha, TheUltimateAvatards, XoAvatarAangXo, and BlueLion! **

**Again, you guys are the reason for this story!**

**Stay Flammin'!**

***Aire***


	4. Book One, Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Anything! Well unless you count Miya. :)**

**_A/N: Alright so this chapter is a little shorty, well, compared to my other chapters. Things are starting to get hectic with school, but I will update when I can! Chapter five is in the works and thanks to all who voted in my poll! An extra special thanks to all you who reviewed! Also, who also newly alerted or faved! All of you guys are the best! WOOOO! Alrighttyyy now enough with my rambling...on with the chapter!_**

_

* * *

_

_Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four of the elements, only he had the power to stop the fire nation's reign of tyranny on the world. But when the world needed him most he just...disappeared._

_One hundred years have passed and the Avatar has been found! With hope now replenished in the world, the Avatar must learn the elements to stop this war. As he learns the elements he is not alone; accompanying him on him journey are Katara, Sokka, and Miya. Miya being the daughter of the Fire Lord himself. _

**A Meadow of Burnt Firelillies**

**Book One:**

Winter

**Chapter Four:**

The Dream Interpretor

* * *

A bright light flashed before her eyes. Everything was still, quiet, not a thing in sight. The light flashed again. This time, it temporarily blinded her. The florescent light faded away, only to reveal an empty and open hallway.

She was a bit frightened, for she had no clue what was going on. Torches lit the way down the red washed corridor, with their shadows, as well as hers, dancing across the walls. The red and orange hues reflected beautifully against the marble floor. "Hello?" Her call received no reply, only a short hooded figure at the end, waiting.

"Hello," she called, but again no answer. "Who are you? What am I doing here?" Her voice shook and knees quivered; everything about this was eerie.

After reaching the end, the figure turned away from her and walked forward, still without a word. Miya gasped; her feet had a mind of their own. Following the creepy figure was not something she had in mind. She was so preoccupied in trying to get her feet under her own control that she never noticed that they had stopped.

Golden ornate patterns decorated the outside of the giant door, while two golden handles were placed where the door would open. Miya scratched her head in confusion, wondering how to get the door to the open, for the handles were too high to reach and the door itself looked fairly heavy.

After an amount of silence provided by the two of them, the figure thrust its hand out and opened the door. It didn't touch the door, nor was anything on the other side to open it. The question as to how the door was opened received no answer. Again, feet had control over the brain, as Miya followed the figure into the darkness.

The room became dimly lit, as a candle-light shone at the end. Once again, the figure stopped, but this time faded. Fear overcame Miya, and once she finally thought she had regained control of her feet, she turned to run away. Soon, the sounds of chains filled the air, and movement was now restricted. Struggling did Miya no help in this situation, for the chains were locked tightly to her wrists and feet, now starting to chafe at her delicate skin.

The candle-light grew stronger, as did its warmth, causing sweat droplets to form on Miya's forehead. Two shadows soon began to form on dark maroon walls that Miya was unaware were there. The height different between the shadows was evident, and as the brightness of the candle again grew, the keeper's of the shadows became revealed. Miya's breathing began to pick up pace when she identified the taller figure, with his hair up in a ponytail, and a scar across his right eye, as her brother.

Mixed emotions filled her, but soon her attention was brought to the other figure at the opposite side, who Zuko was glowering at. Aang stood only a few feet away, the candle reflecting off of his bald head. Miya tried to speak to them, but no words escaped her lips. The rate of her heart beat rose drastically. A set of golden eyes had been watching from afar. Looking as if they were staring through her soul, causing Miya's knees to buckle.

The eyes got closer and as the holder of the eyes began to approach the light, it charged. Her breathing and heart stopped when Miya came face to face with a dragon. Teeth were bared and growling had started. She wanted to scream, run, hide, cry, but nothing was working; she was completely mute. The dragon slowly drew back and his teeth were now unable to be seen, bringing slight relief to the pale-white shaking girl.

"You have the power to decide your own destiny." The deep and hollow voice echoed within her ears. Had the dragon just talked to her?

Miya's eyes darted from Aang to Zuko, who just watched patiently. A million different thoughts ran through her head. Her eyes averted to dragon as it growled one last time before breathing fire at the girl. Again, she tried to scream, but nothing. The fire encased her, sending a burning sensation throughout her. Everything around her turned to ash, and now she was alone. The dragon, Aang, Zuko, everything completely vanished.

The giggling of children could now be heard, somewhat calming Miya down. She jumped when something gently clasped her hand, and she looked down, for her eyes now met ones of the same color. The girl that stood before Miya was all too familiar. The black hair, grey eyes, and shell necklace. The necklace brought the reason for the girl being so vague, she was Miya, but younger.

"Do you remember?" the other Miya asked, before closing her eyes. Following her lead, Miya closed her own eyes, and pictures instantly rolled through her head.

* * *

_This memory proved to be the scariest to relive. From that day forward, never again would Miya go in water that she knew would be to deep for standing. For this was the day she almost drowned, and the feelings of fear could not be described in words. _

_Slowly, she sank down further in further into the depths of the icy water. Bubbles were escaping rapidly through her nose and mouth, signaling the death of the girl to be near. It was all Azula's fault, if only she hadn't dared Miya to do it. But no, it was Miya's fault for listening to her._

_Faintly, the screams of those on shore could be heard. Each wanting to know where under the water the girl was located. She wanted to scream out, tell them where she was, but the lack of oxygen got the best of her. Her eyelids slid closed and bubbles seized; that was it, she was done. _

_Leaping into the water, Ozai looked frantically for his little girl. The salt began stinging at his eyes, and then, much to his relief, he found her. Her color was washed out and gradually she got further from him. The cloth of is robes weighed him down, as he tried his best to grab her. His own air escaped his lungs, making it harder to breathe. But finally, he clasped her tiny frozen hand and tugged at her. _

_When Ozai was finally able to find his footing, he held the tiny girl bridal style and brought her onto shore. His clothes and hair had suctioned onto him, and the water dripped onto the sand. The sounds of Ursa's murderous cries broke even his heart. He had to admit, through all he had seen throughout the war, this scene was probably the most horrific. This hit him so close to home. _

_Miya looked gray, like all the blood had left her body, and her lips were a __purplely blue. It took a while to fathom, that his own daughter, could be dead. Immediately, Ursa took the child from Ozai's arms and lay her on the ground. She checked the girl's pulse, but it was so faint, that you couldn't even tell it was there. The tears streamed down her face, as it did for the rest of the family, including the children. Though, Azula only had one tiny tear in the corner of her eye, but Zuko, Zuko was in too much shock to do anything. He looked down at his lifeless sister, as everything seemed to check in and the crying began. _

_"Someone help please!" Ursa frantically searched the grounds for someone to help, with Miya held to her tightly. Too much was going on, and she couldn't even think for herself. _

_A crowd of people surrounded the family, some yelling for help as Ursa did. Luckily though, there was a doctor amongst the Ember Island vacationers. The crowd parted as he stepped through, and did his best to pry Ursa's hands from her daughter. After checking Miya's pulse again, he began to push on her upper abdomen, to get some of the water out, but to no avail. Resorting to the only thing left to do, the doctor lifted the girl's chin and took in a big breath. He began to give her mouth to mouth, which seemed to make some of the crowd antsy. It seemed fairly unusual for a grown man and a child to be like that, but it was for a good reason. But still, it seemed strange. _

_The man brought his lips from the girl, and everything went silent as they waited. Everything was going in slow motion, and everyone sucked in and held a breath. Would this be the death of one of their beloved princesses?_

_"Come on, Miya," Zuko whispered, through his tears. "Please, wake up."_

_The silent coughing of the girl sent happy cheers throughout the crowd. Ursa tears of sadness quickly turned into tears of joy, as she embraced her daughter so tightly, that she was smothering her. Even the rest of the family joined in the hug, though Azula was quite hesitant. She never had felt so guilty before. Even though the scary moment was over, Zuko's heart still beat a mile a minute as he hugged his baby sister tightly. Ozai was just happy this all was over. If she had died, he wasn't sure what he would do._

_Miya's eyes opened to red, bringing her to confusion. She was trying to remember what happened to people after they had died, but soon, her face met her mother's. "Mom?"_

_How was her mom here if she had just drowned? She slowly looked around her, taking everything in. Her crying mother and Zuko, the relief in her father's eyes, and the guilt and sorrow in Azula's. Little did she know, that was the first and only time she would ever see Azula like that._

_Miya was relieved and gratefully went back into her mother's warm embrace, tears welling up in her own eyes. She had lived through the most horrific thing in her life. _

_It was official, this was the absolute worst family vacation ever._

* * *

Slowly, Miya opened her eyes, almost feeling as if she would cry again. She looked down to which the other Miya was standing, but gasped and jumped back, to see her gone. Mischievous giggling once again started, and Miya searched around for it. She spun in all directions, but screamed when a mirror suddenly showed up in her path.

Gold was dashed along the giant oval shaped mirror that stood before Miya. Starting down at the feet, Miya's eyes trailed up it and widened. The person in the mirror...wasn't her.

Draped in grey tattered clothes, a women was reflected in the mirror. Her skin was pale and she was fairly thin, as if she hadn't eaten in a while. The thing that struck Miya the most though, was the woman's eyes. They were gray just like hers, but they were filled with much sadness. This was definitely someone she had never seen before.

"Never forget who you are." Ursa's voice echoedwithin her head, and suddenly, the mirror shattered into a million pieces right before Miya's eyes. Her heart quickened pace and could be heard booming in her ears.

Miya rubbed her eyes and reopened them, to clarify that the mirror had really just shattered, but now before her stood two people. The two almost seemed to be twins, but each were much different from the other.

One stood in a beautiful and delicate red robe, with long billowing sleeves. Her posture was elegant. A red fan was held in her hand, and opened to cover part of her face. Part of her dark hair was gathered in a top-knot upon her head, while her bangs were swept to either side, out of her face. The make-up on her features brought out the color of her grey eyes.

Miya averted here eyes to the other girl, who stood confidently. She was completely covered in black clothing, concealing her identity. She clenched a gold fan tightly within her hand, her eyes seemed to be baring holes into Miya. Her hair was covered by the black hood, but little strands slid out of the sides, and her ebony bangs completely covered her eyes. Her eyes, as was the other girl's, were gray.

Miya's heart and breathing picked up pace once again, as the girl's spoke monotone at the same time. "Choose."

Miya's eyes darted left to right, unsure of what they were getting at. The color of the figures slowly faded away, and like everything else, they vanished.

"Pssst." Miya's eyes shot up when she heard something above her. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the black clad girl hovering there. The girl brought her hands up, and quickly shot them down, sending a wave of air at Miya. Everything collapsed, and now it was immersed again in darkness. She was falling, not knowing when she would approach the unforgiving ground.

* * *

Miya shot up, panting, with a cold sweat on her forehead. The pain that shot though her was excruciating. Her head ached unbelievably as she looked down at the green cloth of her Kyoshi uniform. She brought her hand to her head and slowly lay back down. She stared up at the metal roof, as her eyes ventured over to the Fire Nation flag upon the wall.

Her eyes widened, and against her chagrin, she shot back up. Frantically, her eyes darted across the room. Everything was familiar. The arrow sitting on the table next to the candles, the paper and ink with a half finished picture, and the shells she had collected during her two years on the ship.

"Good, you're awake."

Shock was clearly written on Miya's face, while a figure stepped out of the shadows. It was fairly dark, but Miya could recognize that silhouette anywhere.

"No," she muttered softly. How could this have happened?

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Loved it? Hated it? Concerns? Complimets? Constructive Critisism? I would love to hear what you have to say! Your reviews make my day, and again I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, faved, and alerted!**

**Specials thanks to Sun Daughter for betaing this story!**

**Stay Flammin'!**

***Aire***


	5. Book One, Chapter Five

**_A/N: Ahhh! Break out the party hats! I'm back, baby! Finally at long last I have updated! I am also really really really really really sorry for not updating in a loooonnngggg time! And for leaving you guys with a cliffy *shifty eyes* I want to thankkkk everyyoneee who reviewed, alerted and favedd! 1,000 hits, 36 reviews, and 15 faves and 17 alerts for four chapters to me is amazing! All you guys are great! I will continue this at the end of the story, so go ahead enjoy it:). _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, only Miya._**

**_Miya: Pfft, yeah right!_**

**_Me: Excuse me?_**

**_Miya:*glares* You heard me! You haven't written about me in three months!_**

**_Me:But I. . ._**

**_Miya: No buts! I thought my story was overlooked but VITAL! I just feel overlooked!_**

**_Me: Oh, shut it!_**

_

* * *

_

_Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four of the elements, only he had the power to stop the fire nation's reign of tyranny on the world. But when the world needed him most he just...disappeared._

_One hundred years have passed and the Avatar has been found! With hope now replenished in the world, the Avatar must learn the elements to stop this war. As he learns the elements he is not alone; accompanying him on his journey are Katara and Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, and Miya, former princess and now traitor of the Fire Nation. _

_"You know, destiny is a funny thing, you never know how things are gonna turn out, but I promise you, if you keep an open mind and heart, your destiny will become clear for you to see." -Uncle Iroh_

_

* * *

_

A Meadow of Burnt Firelillies

**Book One:**

Winter

**Chapter Five:**

The Fall of a Princess

* * *

_"Good, you're awake."_

_Shock was clearly written on Miya's face, __when __a figure stepped out of the shadows. It was fairly dark, but Miya could recognize that silhouette anywhere._

_"No," she muttered softly. How could this have happened?_

* * *

Five days, that's all it took for her to end up back on the ship. That dreaded ship on which she had been imprisoned on for the last three years. She didn't want to deal with this now. Her head still ached unbelievably, and she just wanted the bed she was lying on to swallow her up. Part of her, well all of her, wasn't ready to deal with Zuko. How was she supposed to tell him she was sick of this? How would say she was sick of _everything?_ The fighting, the war, just everything seemed to frustrate her now.

The only way to end the war was for her to help the Avatar, which meant she would probably go through the most fighting she had ever gone through in her life. That was something she wasn't looking forward to.

Her gaze traveled up to him as he stood there, waiting. What he was waiting for, she wasn't sure of, but something inside told her it was an explanation. An explanation she wasn't ready to give.

She took a deep breath and her hand returned to her head. She repeatedly touched around her forehead area, now noticing the rough outside of a bandage had circled her head. Her face contorted in confusion, for she had not remembered much from before this moment.

Her eyes returned back to him with a questioning gaze. Now it was her turn to get an explanation.

Noticing her confusion, Zuko spoke. "Ryuu had checked on you before. He said you hit your head pretty hard, and there was a little bleeding. But you should be fine. He gave you about an hour to wake up, so I waited. How you feeling?"

Miya raised an eyebrow, which slightly caused her pain. "Ummm. . ." She was confused. Why was he being so nice? Hadn't she just basically ditched him to go with the Avatar? But then again, she _was_ his sister.

Suddenly, the memories flowed back to her. Kyoshi, Aang almost being Unagi food, her fight with Zuko, everything! Now she knew why he was being so nice, he had knocked her unconscious! "I feel better. Thanks for asking," she replied, a slight bitterness in her voice.

This situation just felt . . . awkward. What was she supposed to say? _Well sorry for leaving you to travel with Avatar. Hope all goes well in your chase for him. I'm just going to find a way to get back to him now._

After a long period of thought, she voted against saying it, but it was what she was thinking. She was going to find a way to get back to Aang; she just didn't know it yet.

Miya's thoughts were broken by Zuko's voice, but this time it almost sounded like a slight laugh. "I'm glad it was easy to get you back. I wasn't sure if the Avatar would leave you out in the open like that."

Once again, Miya's eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he kidnapped you. . ."

Miya interrupted Zuko by shouting, earning a giant rush of pain in return. "What?" She grasped her head tightly, trying to concentrate. Had Zuko not seen her get onto the bison? Had he not seen her beg them to let her on? She couldn't believe that he thought Aang kidnapped her. Honestly, to her, Aang didn't seem like he could kidnap anything. "You actually think the Avatar _stole_ me?"

Zuko didn't speak; he just gave her a confused look, urging her to carry on. "How . . . you think that . . . Aang . . ." She wasn't sure what to say. Honestly, she didn't want to say anything. It was weird, for a moment it felt like they were strangers.

Why did he have to find her? Why couldn't she have just stayed unconscious? That was it! Maybe she was still unconscious, and this was just a nightmare, a terrible nightmare.

She took her hand off her head and pinched her arm, but still she felt the pain. There were actually two sets of pain: the pain of the pinch and the pain of realization. She was going to have to tell him the true story. Though, she could lie, a trait that ran well in her family, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She let out an exasperated breath, and got herself more comfortable on her bed. This was going to be a long night. Her eyes traveled up and locked on his, which were filled with total confusion. Her eyes went back down to the cloth of her Kyoshi uniform, and she let out one more long breath, before speaking. "Did you ever think that I _went_ with Avatar? That . . . that all of this was _my_ decision?"

Ever still, Zuko looked confused. Miya wasn't sure what he wasn't able to figure out. Would she have to spell it out for him? But finally, he had broken his temporary silence. "What?"

If he was going to end up saying that the whole time, Miya was sure she would get up and smack him upside the head. "I chose this." That was a simple answer that Zuko could possibly fathom, right?

Another moment of silence full of tension followed shortly after. Maybe he wouldn't talk and just leave. That would make everything so much easier. But, sadly, he spoke words Miya didn't know she would hear. "But, why?" He sounded so lost. Miya had at least expected him to be set off by it and yell at her like he always did.

She searched through the multiple answers that swirled throughout her head, trying to pick the right one to say. "I guess I just couldn't keep doing this," she started before she stood up, turning her back on him and facing the metal wall, not wanting to see his expression as she continued. "I've been on this ship THREE years, Zuko, THREE YEARS! I just couldn't take it anymore." She turned to him, her eyes full of sadness. "Do you understand how hard it was to just sit around and do _nothing_? You never ever let me get off this ship! Did you know I haven't had a real friend for _years?"_

"That doesn't explain why you'd go off and help the Avatar," he shouted back, fire blazing in his eyes. The angry Zuko she expected returned, and this was only round two of their battle, which she was determined to win.

"See, that's another reason! You're _always_yelling at me! Don't you see that ever since you've been banished and have gotten more involved with the war, that you haven't been yourself! You may not see it, but trust me, I do. What happened to the old Zuko that would help me build forts in my room and read to me before I went to bed and help me pull pranks on Azula? Where did he go, Zuko? Where?"

Their voices bellowed through the ship as they continued to shout at each other, proving how hard-headed and determined they really were.

When Zuko was speechless and looked slightly hurt, Miya realized she had hit a fragile point within him. Her eyes travelled to his scar, the reason he had changed. Though, she wasn't prepared to apologize.

The next time Zuko spoke, his voice was slightly softer, but still, it had harshness to it. "How could you do this? You're betraying your nation!"

Once again, she turned her back on him, but at the same time, her back was turned to the flag on her wall. "Well, that's not how I see it."

Suddenly, the ship jerked and turned, causing Miya to stumble forward, but she caught herself with her hands. Her headache returned, and making her realize she ignored it through her whole rant and now the pain was coming back to her.

She heard Zuko growl and mutter something under his breath, making the flames of her candles rise. He soon stormed out of her room, leaving the metal door open. Miya walked over to it and poked her head out, only to hear him begin to yell.

She took a few steps away from the door and put her hands on top of her head. "Ugh, he makes me so angry!" She threw her hands down, not expecting what happened next.

The second her hands began to descend, a sudden feeling pulsed through her. The only thing she could hear was the loud crack of a slamming door, before the flames of her candles were dispersed. Her breathing was slightly heavy and her heart raced, as she stood in the blackness the filled her room.

As time passed, Miya just stood there in the darkness, her heart pounding within her chest. Her body was limp, and she couldn't move. That feeling, like a surge of power, felt so extraordinary. Though, that's what scared her. It was the question that lingered within her mind. What exactly was that feeling, and why did it fell so . . . right.

A knock came at the door, breaking Miya out of her thoughts. She stomped to the door and opened it with a huff. "What do you want now, Zu. . ." Her voice trailed off when she saw it wasn't Zuko at her door. "Uncle? What are you doing here?"

Iroh made a gesture as if asking if he could come in, and Miya stepped out of the doorway, allowing him enough room to enter. Iroh used the dim light from the hallway to find his way to the candles, carefully lighting each one. "I hadn't believed it at first when talk had gone around that you had returned, but when I heard the yelling, I figured I was wrong." He chuckled, staring at the girl clad in Kyoshi make-up before him, and ignoring it. He only saw the person behind the make-up, his niece.

"Trust me," she murmured under her breath, "I don't want to believe it, either." She folded her arms and leaned against the door.

Noticing the unpleasantness in her tone, Iroh compromised. "I see now is not the right moment to talk. Meet me in the dining quarters later for tea?"

Miya looked at him, tossing the idea through her mind. She nodded reluctantly, and once again stepped out of the doorway to let Iroh through.

But, before he was fully out the door, Iroh turned around. "Oh, and if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your candles?"

"Uhh . . . it was just the wind," she said unsurely, not wanting to say it could have been her. But, it was probably just a coincidence.

"I suppose you're right." He turned and walked back out the door silent. Though, Miya did not fail to miss the smile on his face, which said clearly he knew something that she didn't.

* * *

"I can't believe I lost her."

Aang sat knees up in front of the campfire, eyes staring into the flames and the burning embers, the fire bringing someone in particular to his mind.

The darkness surrounded the camp, as well as a slight chill. Everyone was silent, except for the chirping of Momo and the occasional joke from Sokka in attempt to cheer everyone up. But ever still, it didn't seem to work. Even Sokka felt a little weird that Miya wasn't there with her usual ranting.

Katara slowly walked over to Aang, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Aang. If I hadn't let her run off, she might still be here."

Aang tucked his face into his knees; this hit him hard for some reason. Miya reminded him of his old best friend, Kuzon. He was Fire Nation, and he and Miya almost had the same attitude with occasional witty remarks.

And the other day, when Aang and Miya had threw about three giant piles of dirt in Sokka's sleeping bag (not knowing how many bugs had actually been in the dirt), Sokka chased after them for what seemed like hours, and all they did was laugh. That was what he and Kuzon always used to do, make trouble, and run like mad when they got caught.

Now, losing Miya, almost felt like losing Kuzon. Aang couldn't help but think, what had ever happened to his old friend?

Sokka stood up, taking charge. "Look, sitting around and sulking isn't going to get Miya back. We are going to need to get her ourselves. So tomorrow, we'll look for her, okay?"

Aang face lit up in child-like happiness, while Katara just raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like Miya."

"Well, how's Aang supposed to defeat the Fire Lord while he's moping around all day?"

"Oh, just admit it, you like her," Katara teased.

"I do not. She's just gotten less annoying since we met her," he retorted taking a mango from the bag he was holding and throwing the bag towards Katara.

"Whatever you say, Sokka." Katara laughed before sitting next to Aang and grabbing a few fruits from the bag and handing one to Aang.

The young airbender took it, grinning ear to ear. They were going to get Kuzo . . . Miya back.

* * *

Miya rose from her sitting position, after being deep in thought for quite some time. Such an action was all too familiar for her. She paced around her room slowly, her head still clouded with many thoughts, but the pain had gone away. She faltered, after tripping over her long green garment. Tugging at the annoying green cloth, Miya looked down and noticed something under her bed.

She reached out as her hand grasped the leather-bound book on the floor. She raised a quizzical eyebrow, before turning the page. A small smile formed on her face, when she looked at the rather pathetic photo in front of her.

She hadn't seen this sketchbook in years, and she had had it since she was six. She always loved to draw people, never animals since she was terrible at those. She continued to turn the dusty and crinkly old pages looking at the picture with the faded ink. The people had no necks, just giant circle heads and stick bodies. The book brought her through her years, the years when her family was happy. Towards the end of the book, her pictures were more intricate and detailed, more realistic. She guessed that's what four years of practice did, but they still weren't perfect.

The pictures stopped after Miya had reached the age of ten, after Zuko had been scarred. She hadn't wanted to draw that horrific scar, that marking he would bare for the rest of his life. She remembered that once when she tried to draw Zuko with his scar, the memory came and slammed her in the face.

The heat of the arena, and the stinging tears in her eyes as they pooled down her cheeks. Her heart hammering, and the lump that had formed in her throat. The feeling of helplessness was probably the worst, as well as hearing his heart-wrenching scream while the flames made contact with his face.

Miya gripped the book tightly before throwing it down onto her bed. She could feel a tear well up in her eye. She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't stop herself. The memory was just too painful to bear.

She walked over to her table where a small mirror was in place. A small rag was on the opposite side, and Miya reached out for it with shaky hands. Bringing the rag to her face, Miya wiped off the make-up, leaving half on.

She stared at herself hard in the mirror, trying to piece together the puzzle that was herself. Faintly, she could see something in the other two sides of the mirror. Eyes became faces, while faces became bodies. Miya's eyes widened and she jumped back. Where had she seen those two before?

She shot her head back to make sure there really wasn't anything behind her, before her eyes made contact with the mirror once again. The figures had disappeared, and Miya figured why they had been so vague.

"My dream," she whispered to herself with a hint of confusion and realization.

Her mind flashed to why she had awoke. She was falling, but not because she had tripped, but. . . because of an airbender.

* * *

Zuko sat cross-legged in his room, eyes closed, trying to meditate. He tried to clear his mind of all that was going on right now. Before he only had to try and block out the worry he had for his sister's welfare, but now it was that _and_ slight rage. What was she thinking? Betraying her nation like that. If anyone hears about it, she could be put to death for such a high treason.

None of the crew wanted to turn her in, well not _all _of them. Some thought she was mentally ill and just had a slip up, but others thought she should be punished and sent to the Fire Lord to face her grave decision. To say the least, Zuko had dealt with them.

His breathing hardened and flames rose when Miya's words echoed in his ears. _"Ever since you were banished. . .What happened to the old Zuko . . . Where did he go Zuko? Where?"_

"Where?" The word lay pieces on his lips, as he opened his eyes. He wouldn't be able to concentrate as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He couldn't help but think, maybe. . .maybe she was right.

* * *

Both of the Fire Nation siblings just sat there. Neither moving, just thinking. Though, both were thinking about different things. Neither of them knew it, but both of them were questioning something very big: their destinies. But one had someone else's in mind, more than they had their own.

If only they could read each other's minds. Then they would see that the other one wanted what is best for them. But they could never do it.

That is why you must always tell someone something before they vanish, and disappear completely, because the chance may never come again. And who knows, maybe they'll be gone tomorrow, completely, forever.

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked the chapter! It not my fave, but it still is a chapter, and hopefully six will come quicker! This apology is long due for BlueSTRIPEDPolo, whose name I spelt wrong in a recent review thank you. I also want to thank Pakshalika for making a Miya fanart! I also have a small cover I made for Book One there, too. So check it out! Alright, I think that's it. _**

**_So review and tell me what you: Liked? Hated? Loved? Comments? Complaints? Concerns? or even Constructive Critisism? Thanks again!_**

**_Special thanks to Sun Daughter!_**

**_Stay Flammin'!_**

**_*Aire*_**


	6. Book One, Chapter Six

_**A/N: Hey, guys! Long time . . . no update. Hahaha:| But here it is at last! Chapter Six of MoBF! I want to thank you all greatly for the support on this story! I've only written, what, five chapters and my review count is 54? It insane and amazing at the same time! You guys are PHENOMINAL! **_

_**But anyway, I don't wanna keep you guys from the reading the chapter so here were go! [Also, make sure to read the end A/N for a surprise!]**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Miya and any other OC's I create . . .**_

* * *

_Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four of the elements, only he had the power to stop the fire nation's reign of tyranny on the world. But when the world needed him most he just...disappeared._

_One hundred years have passed_**,**_ and the Avatar has been found! With hope now replenished in the world, the Avatar must learn the elements to stop this war. As he learns the elements_**,**_ he is not alone; accompanying him on his journey are Katara and Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, and Miya, former princess and now traitor of the Fire Nation. _

_"You know, destiny is a funny thing. You_ _never know how things are gonna turn out, but I promise you, if you keep an open mind and heart, your destiny will become clear for you to see." -Uncle Iroh_

* * *

A Meadow of Burnt Firelillies

**Book One:**

Winter

**Chapter Six:**

A Traitor's Tale

* * *

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Cloth boots continuously battered across the metal floor as Miya paced and rubbed her temples. Her black hair swished along her back in her loose ponytail, which was held together by the headband she acquired from her Kyoshi uniform. The thumping of her heart beat loudly in her ears like a drum from a Fire Nation festival. Her mind was so out of place that the small flames of the candles made her feel she was in an intensely burning inferno.

To say she was confused was an understatement. Saying she was going crazy was also a little below par. Saying she was going completely and utterly _insane _described her perfectly.

Ever since she arrived back on the ship and saw Zuko, she felt like: screaming, ripping her hair out, blowing everything up, and even for the slightest second . . . crying and begging Zuko to let her leave. And at that _particular _moment, she deemed herself insane.

Now here she stood looking disheveled as ever, adorning the Fire Nation royal family's classic scowl, still vexing the fact that she agreed to have tea with her uncle.

As a child, she was taught simple things: be seen not heard, never show weakness, and most of all, show no disrespect to anyone of higher. However as her age increased, Miya's personality had changed greatly and her respect towards others, in a way, deteriorated. More so, her respect towards Zuko seemed to decrease as he continued to keep her locked away over the years.

But her reverence for her uncle never wavered. He was a very honorable man who cared very deeply for his youngest niece, which is why Miya had to eliminate her hope of canceling her tea time with him.

"Alright, Miya, get yourself together," she audibly coached herself, ending her pacing. She began to take deep, surprisingly deafening breaths before walking towards her bed and flopping on it. "Agni, what is going on with me lately?" _You're a mess! That's what's going on!_

Rolling over on her stomach, she buried her head into her crossed arms. Her nose barely touched the thin sheet under her. Her eyes fluttered closed before she let out a loud groan amplified by the fact she was enclosed in her arms, causing it to ring in her ears.

The way she was acting made her feel as if she we immature. Stomping around and inwardly screaming, _she _was even getting annoyed with herself.

"_Someone's _miserable . . ."

"Huh?" Miya faces shot out of her arms and her eyes immediately opened, scanning the room hurriedly. She sat up with a swiftness she never knew she possessed and reached towards her back only to grab air. Her eyes widened in realization . . . she was still used to reaching for her arrows in order of self defense, an action that could possibly affect her in battle.

Again, with an illogical amount of quickness, Miya stood up, grabbed her fans off the nearby table and obtained a fighting stance, inspecting the room with a scowl. But her facial features rapidly faltered into a dumbfounded expression . . . no one was there. No one was anywhere. Miya slowly slumped in her position and scratched her head in perplexity. Dropping her fans back on the table, the ebony-haired girl walked around and got on her hands and knees to search under her bed for any evidence of anyone in the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Ahh!" Miya shrieked and jumped violently in fear at the sound of the voice. Her head flew back and slammed against the frame of her bed, causing her to cringe in pain. "Oh, for the love of Agni," she cursed under her breath, slowly pulling herself out from under the piece of furniture. Standing up, she massaged the back of her head. "Man, that hurt."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Miya reassured, nodding her head sluggishly, before she snapping to realization. She jerked back in pure shock when she noticed the outline before her. It was dark and shadowy, making Miya's ability to pull out any feature of their face and body, other than their height, impossible. Her grey eyes widened to the size of saucers and for about the fourth time today as she turned and lunged for her fans, only to be interrupted.

"There's no need for those."

Miya froze in mid-motion and directed her gaze back to the body in front of her. "And why is that?"

The figure shrugged their shoulders before answering simply, "Because I mean no harm."

Now, this was the time when Miya wondered if it was possible to be anything further than insane, and if so, it was pretty convincing that she had reached that point or beyond. What could she possibly be hallucinating about now?

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Miya asked in a demanding tone, opting to not grab her fans, but instead stood in a way that would prepare her for hand-to-hand combat.

The figure slowly inched its way closer before the light of Miya's candles barely flickered against the front of their face, still leaving their features invisible. From the highness and softness of the voice, Miya gathered that this 'mystery person' was a woman.

The shadow once again answered simply, "Are you saying you don't know me?"

Miya folded her arms and pulled a loose strand of hair away from her eyes, frustration growing on her face. "Well I definitely have never met you before!"

"Then you are not ready."

Miya's eyebrows furrowed in unadulterated bewilderment. "What do you mean 'not ready'?" Her voice began to pick up a sense of apprehension. "What am I not ready for?"

"You will see." The figure slowly took a step forward into the radiance of the candle. The unnamed one's surprisingly sickeningly pale skin seemed to illuminate with the light and her eyes shimmered. Her face and features seemed to obtain a shine even without the flicker of the flames, but that glow amplified the most piercing gaze Miya had ever seen. The young princess had never envisioned eyes so sweet but at the same time so . . . evil. "But until then . . ."

"Wait!" Miya broke out the trance that she was alarmed she was subdued by and began to stutter, "I—I know you! I think I know you! I remember! I remember!" Her proclamations came out much louder than expected—or desired. She knew very well that she was lying through her teeth. She never _ever _had seen anyone like this woman before.

"No, you do not. You are still not ready." And slowly the figure slid into the shadows, but not before Miya could try to stop her.

"Wait! Please don't—" Miya gave a swipe at the person before they left, but then something happened.

Miya clenched and unclenched her fist to make sure everything was still real. It was just as if she swept at air, pure air. The person disappeared, like they were never there in the first place.

How could it be that they were just . . . gone?

She turned her hand and examined in each and every way possible, before deciding to act as if the incident never happened, but things are easier said than done.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled the green headband out of her hair before throwing it onto to the bed. Watching as it floated down onto the mattress, she pursed her lips, deep in thought. Why was it that all these things kept happening to her, of all people? Were the spirits toying with her? Did she do something wrong? But most of all, why did all these happenings feel . . . connected?

A round of hearty laughter sounded outside her door, breaking Miya out of her reverie. Immediately, she recognized the deep and scratchy voices and she grimaced. _Why are they down here? Zuko's men never bother walking down these hallways, _especially, _them._

"Oh, yes. Yes, that was quite the spectacle, don't you think?"

"Just a plain fiasco! I just can't believe that—oh . . ."

Miya's eyebrows shot up in curiosity, and she folded her arms over her chest when it seemed the voices suddenly stopped. The shadows of their bodies were visible under the door, and Miya slowly inched herself closer when she got the hunch they were whispering. Inclining her head forward, her ear lightly touched the cold metal of her door, giving her a quick chill, and her fingertips followed shortly after for support.

"So is she really in there?" There was something different about this voice that made it hard for Miya to decipher the person it belonged to. Pushing her ear a tad harder against the door, her ability to perceive who was talking became enhanced.

"Yes. They brought her in last night after we raided Kyoshi for the Avatar. That no good brat! I've never heard of such treason! And from royalty? Agni! She deserves to be executed," one of the guards spat, causing Miya to clench a fist in anger. She knew exactly who was talking: Miku, a guard who hadn't liked her since they began the three-year voyage.

Ever since she spotted him getting drunk while he was supposed to be at his post and ratting him out to Zuko, Miku had swore he'd get his revenge on the tiny princess, which he had yet to do. Miya knew there was something wrong with him. Seriously, who vows revenge on an innocent ten-year-old?

"Don't you think that is a little extreme, Miku? She is only, what, nine?"

_I'm thirteen, you idiots, _Miya shouted inside her head. She hated it when people messed up her age. Just because she was short for her time didn't mean she was to be told she was or treated like a child.

Her inward rant was cut short when Miku once again began to speak. "I don't care what she is! She committed an appalling, horrid, dishonorable act and deserves to be punished for it, Shin, Fire Lord's daughter or not!"

The other guard, Shin, cleared his throat. "You know, I've heard that she really isn't the Fire Lord's daughter. Some say they just found her and picked her up."

Miya knitted her eyebrows in distaste. Everything they were saying was complete and utter nonsense! Not wanting to hear anymore, she made her presence known by walking over to kick her table. Now knowing that she was awake and that there was a possibility she would exit the area, Miku and Shin swiftly scurried off.

Miya's personality abruptly switched from bitter to hurt. Is that really what people thought of her? Did they really think she was a no good brat that didn't deserve to live?

Something snapped her back to reality and she clenched her fists in determination. "You think I'm no good? Well then, Mr. Know-it-all, I'll show you what a brat I can be," Miya whispered in a dark, sinister voice.

Clutching her door handle, she threw it open and stomped angrily out of the room, slamming the metal entrance behind her. After tea with her uncle . . . it was time to show Miku what she was made of. Revenge was sweet.

* * *

_You can do this._

Miya took in and let out a deep breath as she stood in front of the door of the dining quarters. Inside, she would be sucked into an hour long lecture of how to brew the perfect tea, and be given unneeded facts about the beverage. Saying that her Uncle was in love with tea was an understatement. Miya swore that if her Uncle had the chance, he would marry it.

Knocking on the door three times softly, Miya pushed it open to meet her Uncle's greeting eyes, tea cup in hand. "Why hello, Miyana! Glad to see you could make it!"

There was something in his voice that caused Miya to quirk an eyebrow. He almost seemed . . . guilty. Shaking it off, she replied, "I'm happy I could be here," before taking her usual seat to his left. Her eyes instantly went to the empty pillow in across from her . . . Zuko's.

"Would you like some tea?" Iroh asked, noticing the somewhat uneasiness of his niece.

Miya turned to him and softly smiled. "I do believe that's why I'm here," she joked, earning a chuckle from her Uncle.

As her Uncle began to pour her tea, Miya's smile widened. Maybe this tea could go better than expected.

Placing the tea pot onto the table, Iroh handed his niece the steaming brew and watched as her eyes fluttered closed when she deeply inhaled the aroma. He made sure to get her favorite brew: Jie tea. This would make their conversation flow easier and hopefully loosen her up for the surprise he had in store.

"Have I ever told you the story of 'Akane the Great'?" Iroh questioned, knowing the symbolism of the story very well. He knew it was the right and perfect time to tell his niece.

Miya's eyebrow rose and her eyes shot open in mid-drink. Gently bringing her cup down to the table, she answered, "No, I don't believe so."

As soon as Iroh began, Miya instantly became enchanted by the tale. . .

_It was a legend of a woman named Akane, who from her birth showed the signs of a great warrior. She was from a time before even Iroh walked the world, which to Miya, meant a very long time ago. __Akane was a General, the highest ranking woman in all of the Fire Nation. Seeing that women didn't usually hold very high importance in the world back then, it was a huge deal.__Some of the lower ranking men were jealous of her, calling her incompetent for doing a "man's" job, but Fire Lord Rizu, Miya's great great grandfather, would not have it. He knew Akane had the skills and brains to do this job._

_Years passed__,__ and Akane had done exactly what she had to do. She conquered uncharted lands in the name of the Fire Nation and proved herself to be one of the best Generals that __had__ ever lived. But soon, word spread that Akane __was pregnant __and worst of all, the father of the child, Hui Li, was from the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation's greatest enemy. Soldiers constantly taunted and teased Akane, all their respect for their leader completely relinquished. _

_Humiliated, Akane resigned herself from her position, much to Rizu's dismay, and tried to live a quiet life in the Earth Kingdom with her husband, but was shunned instantly. No Earth Kingdom citizen wanted to be feet within anyone of the Fire Nation. And so, Akane and Hui Li brought their newborn son, Akinori, and settled hidden away in the trees on the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom, where they could live in silence and without worry._

_But soon, the Fire Nation launched an attack on a town nearby where Akane lived. They began burning everything in sight and the Earth Kingdom was obviously losing. The Fire Nation's General at the time Ji Long, immediately recognized Akane when he caught sight of her. He was one of her old men, whom had been promoted after her leave. Out of pure evil wishes, he burnt her house to the ground and injured her husband greatly, leaving him with immobility __and__ causing him to burn in the fire's wake, thus killing him. _

_Akane clutched her baby boy in her arms __as she begged for mercy, but to no avail. In some way, Akane managed to avoid the attacks to her and she ran to the town, watching the bloodshed unveil before her eyes. Her baby was dead within her arms. No burns or scratches on his delicate skin, but his breathing had seized. He had suffocated from smoke inhalation. _

_Doing the only thing she could think of, Akane buried her son behind a nearby tree, tears stinging in her eyes. And with a newfound vigor, she fought by the side of the earthbenders._

"What happened to her?" Miya asked eagerly after Iroh stopped talking, literally on the edge of her pillow.

Iroh paused a little longer, adding a dramatic effect. " . . . She was killed in the battle."

"Oh." Miya was silent after that and her face fell. She took a long sip of her tea, feeling the warm fluid sooth her throat which had become unexplainably dry. "So why is she called 'Akane the Great'? Was she a hero?"

"No," Iroh answered, taking a sip of his tea, "She is one of the Fire Nation's greatest traitors to date. But many say her spirit has lived on."

Miya was quiet, deep in reflection. This story sent an extremely odd feeling through her. Bringing her cup to her mouth, the liquid danced across her closed lips before she opened them slightly to let it flow in. She yet again was in a deep stupor.

A knock suddenly sounded from the door and it slowly opened, revealing the newest tea guest. Miya felt herself choke as she started to cough rather loudly. "What're . . . you . . . doing here?" She shouted between coughs and deep breaths. Her eyebrows knitted in anger when she met the gaze of her brother.

Zuko mirrored her stare with his own even narrower gaze, before turning his attention to his Uncle. "Why is it you invited me here?" he demanded.

The two siblings each adorned identical glowers as they looked at their Uncle expectantly. Iroh gave them a cheeky grin. "Is it wrong for me to want to have tea with my niece and nephew?"

"Yes," Miya spat, "at this point in time, it is!" Miya stood up and strut past Zuko, to the door. "I'm leaving," she proclaimed, before giving the gentlest smile she could to her Uncle. "Thank you for the tea, Uncle. It was delightful." Giving one last glare to Zuko, Miya trudged away.

As she made her way to the upper deck, the story of Akane held a strong dominance in Miya's thoughts. It gave her an eerie feeling and such chills down her spine it was scary. Then, into her thoughts waltzed the figure from before. The memory of her piercing gold eyes sent yet another set of chills down the young princess' back.

Miya's eyes widened after someone's voice bellowed through the ship's walls. "The Avatar has been spotted on a prison ship! Quick! Tell the Prince!"

"Aang?" Miya whispered to herself, a burst of happiness in her tone. She smiled widely and threw her fist in the air. "Yes! I can go back! I—I can leave this horrid place!" Once the final sentence rolled off her tongue, Miya snapped her mouth shut. The words sounded better in her mind then voiced audibly.

Suddenly, she could her Zuko's steps echoing behind her and she hid behind a nearby pillar. One of his men sprinted down the steps from the upper deck, his breath coming out in loud huffs, and rushed to Zuko. "Prince Zuko, the Avatar has been seen at an Earthbender prison ship not too far from our location. I have told the captain to set a course to its coordinates."

Zuko nodded and gave a grunt. "Very well." Brushing past the man without a simple 'thank you,' Zuko returned to his 'perch' (as Miya liked to call it) at the bow of the ship.

Miya rolled her eyes at his rudeness but continued to smile impossibly wide. Now was her chance. She would do this.

"I'm comin', Aang," she whispered, coming out of her hiding place, "I'm comin'."

* * *

_**A/N: And so ends Chapter Six! What do you think? Please leave your comments, complaints, concerns, or CC in a review! Also tell me what you: Liked? Loved? Hated?**_

_**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, Sun Daughter! **_

_**But anyway, I got a little surprise for you, my lovely readers! You have a chance to be in 'MoBF!' I'm not telling you the reason for why I'm doing this, since it would ruin my what happens next chapter! Here are the details:**_

_**-I need FIVE characters!**_

_**-You will fill out the application that I will put on my profile page. All you have to do is copy and paste it to your review **_

_**-The specifics=**_

_**~ I need TWO male roles. One young [around 13 or older] and one older [25 or above]**_

_**~ I need THREE female roles. One young-ish [17-20], one really young-ish [6 or below], and one older [26 or above]**_

_**~If one slot isn't filled, I will put the OC's I had planned in that slot**_

_**So have fun! And I also hope you liked the chapter!**_

_**Stay Flammin'!**_

_***Aire***_


	7. Author Note! IMPORTANT! I'm Back!

**_A Note from the Author: _**

_Hello, everyone! I know, before you start chucking tomatoes at me and yelling for the lack of an update in, like, forever, I have good news! This story **IS NOT OVER!** After watching The Legend of Korra trailer, my desire to finish became very strong. And boy, am I excited to keep writing! _

_Updates will, hopefully, come once every two or so weeks, maybe even earlier. Yeah, two weeks. The only reason being is that I am working on an original novel [Tell me if you'd like a link to check it out! It's on the web now, and I would _really _appreciate it!] and some other things. But hey! It's better than five hundred bazillion years to see the crazy things Miya tangles herself in next! :D So an update to this should be coming soon, and to prove it, here's an excerpt of Chapter Seven! :D_

* * *

It was dusk, and the sky was dusted with array of beautiful colors. The air was crisp and held an unusual stillness to it, eliciting a sigh of boredom from her lips. A chilled wind sauntered by her face, causing her being to shake involuntarily, and goose bumps to surface on her delicate pale skin. Watching the crashing water and waves meandering around the ship, licking at the sides and dancing carelessly, a contemplative expression adorned her features.

It was the first time in the four days since she'd been on the ship, that she had troubled herself to grace the deck with her presence. No one really knew the true reason as to why she was up near the bow of the vessel. She was trying her best to be as innocent as possible, because once Zuko's ship docked near the prison liner that Aang was supposedly on . . . Miya was out of here.

She had devised the plan in the short five minutes it took her to go to her room and grab a new cloak and her fans. Point A was Zuko's ship and Point B was the prison ship. All she would do is walk from Point A to Point B once they docked and BOOM, she'd be with Aang, Sokka, and Katara again. In her mind, this plan was fool proof.

"We are about to dock, Prince Zuko," shouted a crew member, who promptly went back inside the ship afterwards.

A devious smile spread across the face of the Fire Nation princess. She was only to be stuck on _this_ prison ship for merely minutes. It was a thought that coursed adrenaline through her veins and made her feel as anxious as ever. She could feel the corners of her lips tug so hard that it hurt. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him, and her features faltered instantly. He was doing as she was, staring out intently at the sky, probably deep in thought. It was easy to tell what was on his mind, and soon, Miya felt a pang of repentance and guilt for her thoughts.

Who would've thought that after all these years that she loved, adored, and was inseparable from her brother, she'd now today be trying to get far away from him? Who would've thought that after all the years that she lived confined within the palace walls in safety, all the years that she was treated respectfully and acclaimed by her nation; she would now be trying to defeat and stop them from getting the power they hungered for?

The ship jerked to a halt, as well as Miya out of her thoughts. She toppled over, swiftly catching and holding herself up by the metal rails, her black fingerless gloves helping her grip. Moments like this are when she cursed her lack of balance, and slowly, she pulled herself up and stood normally, brushing off her cloak out of habit.

It wasn't extremely cold outside, but it was still chilly. Rubbing her arms to sooth her chilling feeling as the cool winds of the sea whipped her hair in all directions, her eyes trained across the deck, as Zuko and some other soldiers lined up at the bow, ready to depart. Oh, how she wished she were a firebender at times like these. Zuko could always keep an inner fire to keep himself nice and warm.

Miya grinned impossibly wide as the front of the ship slowly began to lower, and she slyly began to inch her way closer and closer towards it. No one was paying attention to her; their thoughts to focused on the Avatar's "impending" capture.

"Alright, Miya, you can do this," she whispered to herself in encouragement. Her eyebrows furrowed, as she thought for a moment. "Wow," she began to affirm, "I sure do talk to myself a lot."

Shaking the thought off, she waited until she was the last one on the deck. Once the coast was clear, she slid her feet sneakily across the metal floor before snapping her head towards the captain. He wasn't up steering the ship, or at least wasn't standing where he could see Miya try and make her way off the boat. She nodded and grinned, for so far, everything was going according to plan.

Checking her surroundings once again, Miya sprinted across the bridge between the two boats. The overpass was pretty long, and she was surprised by how fast she got to the other side. The fact that she was deftly light on her feet and not winded struck her as odd. Usually, she ran like a lame duck and wouldn't be able to catch her breath.

"Alright, I made it from point A to point B and—" Miya abruptly stopped talking when she heard voices approaching her vicinity. Her heart immediately began pounding a mile a minute within her chest. She sprinted to and hid behind a metal wall, silently praying that no one would find her.

* * *

_There's **a lot **more, but I gotta leave something! And also, **THANK YOU TO ALL WHO SUBMITTED OC'S!** I will be PMing the ones I choose and the ones I didn't. *****But I sadly will not be using them in **_**this_ particular chapter*** _**_The only reason being-and I hope you understand-is that I've been away for so long. I need to get a feel for my story and my characters again. So just to lighten the load to get this out faster, your OC's **will be used**, but at a **later date. **I hope you understand!_

_Thank you all again! :D_

_*Aire* [I really missed saying that!]_


End file.
